


Кофе с пахлавой и гиацинтами

by Anonymous



Series: Города [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Чанёль в процессе развода с женой, поэтому Чунмён, друг и партнер по бизнесу, тащит его в Стамбул, составлять новый туристический маршрут для их фирмы. Одним из обязательных к посещению мест становится кафе с гадалкой на кофейной гуще. Чанёль получает предсказание, что первый человек, который примет из его рук пахлаву, и является его родственной душой.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Mitsunari_Ishida 
> 
> Работа была написана в рамках CHANBAEK CANDY FEST для группы  
> < mentor > | sunrise ( https://vk.com/mentorsunrise ).  
> Сладость: пахлава
> 
> Бонус - лакричная конфетка:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c840226/v840226817/10759/W3Z-LX7Lf3U.jpg
> 
> Коллаж от Sediment_Ordeal  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841525/v841525423/1d0b9/0_1r5b63Eb0.jpg
> 
> Очаровательный арт от шпринкушин дом (https://vk.com/fuck2_0fuck)  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845020/v845020294/19ef9c/4YiVyh171Sc.jpg

С негодованием выдохнув через ноздри пар с запахом восточных пряностей, Чанёль буравит лучшего друга, Чунмёна, самым злым взглядом. Тот лишь обмахивается листком с меню.

— С таким количеством дыма ты должен быть либо драконом, либо паровозом, — картинно откашлявшись, комментирует он.  
— Нет, а в чем я все-таки не прав? — возмущается Чанёль, запоздало среагировав на предыдущие нравоучения. — И я согласен быть драконом или паровозом. У них точно нет проблем с женами.

Он нажимает на кнопку вейпа и вдыхает пряный пар. С некоторых пор шафран с кардамоном его успокаивают лучше ромашки. Самовнушение хорошо работает. А ромашка лишний раз напоминает о Ребекке.

— Поддерживаю, они не такие идиоты, чтобы лично все разрушить, а потом удивляться, как так получилось.  
— Эй! Я для чего в Стамбул приперся? Чтобы твои нравоучения слушать?  
— Вообще-то я позвал тебя работать, — говорит Чунмён, закрываясь от пара. — И заодно отвлечься от предстоящего развода.  
— Да что я за два дня тут осмотрю.

Чанёль — совладелец турфирмы на пару с Чунмёном. Они давно готовили турецкое направление, но никак не могли вырваться проработать маршрут «в поле». Их сферы интересов лежат вне мусульманского мира, но спрос рождает предложение, как говорится. Европа скоро всем окончательно наскучит, а Стамбул можно считать мостиком для смены ориентиров. Они прилетели всего на два дня, как следует оценить продуманный Чанёлем тур не успеют физически. Чунмён планировал эту поездку на следующий месяц, но тут неудачно Ребекка подала на развод, и написали местные турагенты с предложением о сотрудничестве. Разъезжая по миру, друзья всегда совмещают приятное с полезным, а тут такой повод. Страдающий Чанёль хуже землетрясения, ему нужна поддержка друга, даже несмотря на то, что он сам виноват в разводе.

— Что-нибудь, хотя бы просто проверь адреса, — пожимает плечами Чунмён. — Хотя это не самое важное, переговоры с потенциальными партнерами главнее.  
— Да, безусловно, но я их распугаю своей кислой рожей, — начинает по новой ныть Чанёль.  
— Сам виноват.  
— Но почему все-таки я, а не она?!  
— Потому что нельзя спать с левыми мужиками, когда женат на соулмейте. И прекрати дымить, у меня, может, аллергия на никотин? — отмахивается Чунмён.  
— Это пар, — с нажимом поправляет Чанёль. — Я безникотиновые жидкости использую, не бойся.

Пощелкав кнопкой и выключив вейп, делая тем самым одолжение другу, он утыкается в сложенные на столе руки. По сути, Чунмён прав, но справедливости ради, Ребекка в итоге оказалась не его соулом. И это после шести лет совместной жизни!

Чунмён взъерошивает ему волосы, как трепал бы щенка. Чанёль жмурится, подставляясь под ласку. Друг хоть и зануда, но спасибо ему, что отвлекает.

 

Перед ними ставят маленькие чашечки с кофе и тарелки с десертом, посыпанным сахарной пудрой. Скептически посмотрев на мизерную порцию, Чанёль тыкает пальцем.

— Это что?  
— Кофе с пахлавой.  
— Значит, она так выглядит?  
— То есть, когда ты включал в программу гастрономические достопримечательности, ты не гуглил, как они выглядят? — удивляется Чунмён.  
— Я вообще не знаю, зачем ты постоянно настаиваешь на том, чтобы в наших программах была местная еда. Все равно все клиенты просят водить их в корейские или, на худой конец, китайские рестораны.  
— Затем, что приезжать в страну и не пробовать местных блюд — кощунство по отношению к самой идее путешествий! Зачем ездить куда-то, если не хочешь открыть для себя ничего нового? Какая тогда разница, поехать заграницу или остаться в Корее?

Чанёль разводит руками. Он в этом не виноват, это все путешественники. Не имея ничего против европейской еды, особенно против итальянской, он постоянно видит в отзывах о своих турах, что еда людей не устраивает. Так зачем что-то выискивать интересное, если все насмарку. Так, накидать стандартных туристических блюд, распределить на весь тур, а на полноценные обеды заказывать рестораны азиатской кухни. Но Чунмён каждый раз заворачивает такие схемы, желая привить своим клиентам культуру познания страны не только через видоискатель, но и через вкус.

— Кстати о кофе, — замечает Чунмён, за мгновения слизывая пирожное с тарелки, — почему ты не записал старую кофейню, где гадалка делает предсказания на кофейной гуще?  
— Потому что это все развод и полная чушь?  
— Ты же веришь своему астрологу.  
— Астрология — наука более-менее точная. По крайней мере, звезды с неба никуда деться не могут.  
— Все равно зря не включил в черновик тура. Люди любят такое.  
— Мало им дома таких шарлатанов. Как будто какая-то турецкая гадалка расскажет больше шамана или предсказательницы по картам. Если бы в Стамбуле был какой-нибудь известный астролог...  
— А давай сходим? — предлагает Чунмён. — Хоть проверишь предсказание своего астролога по поводу соулмейта. 

Чанёль фыркает и закатывает глаза. Вот еще, станет он доверять экстрасенсам в вопросах своей родственной души. У Чунмёна вибрирует телефон, и он отвлекается на звонок. Он совсем не верит, что соулмейта можно найти по подсказке абсолютно чужого человека. Но ведь всем известно, что без консультации со специалистом можно пройти мимо своего человека в толпе и даже не понять, что прямо сейчас теряешь своего соула. Нежелание друга начать поиск по всем правилам немного расстраивает Чанёля, но в этом вопросе они стараются друг к другу не лезть. Если Чунмён не хочет соулмейта, это его проблемы, пускай всю жизнь мучается от душевного одиночества.

Хотя Чанёль сам хорош, несколько лет думал, что абсолютно чужая женщина является его соулом. А ведь начиналось все так хорошо — он сразу же после консультации у астролога встретил голубоглазую блондинку, как и было предсказано. Не его вина, что в Корее голубоглазых найти сложно, и он буквально вцепился в первую попавшуюся девушку. Чанёль вздыхает и тянется к вейпу, но передумывает и кидает маленькое пирожное в рот. Может, не стоило заседать в первой попавшейся кофейне, тем более в туристическом месте? Приторная сладость ореховой массы забивает все рецепторы, и Чанёль судорожно запивает десерт кофе. Маленькой чашечки мало, приходится просить официанта налить воды. Нет, с одной стороны, это вкусно, орехи он любит, сочетание приправ и специй необычное, по крайней мере, для его вкусовых ощущений, но слишком сладко. А тесто настолько тонкое, что его практически невозможно почувствовать. Плюс жирный масляный крем слишком тяжелый. Среднестатистический корейский турист не оценит. Хорошо, что порция такая маленькая. 

Пока Чунмён треплется, Чанёль достает журнал, который забрал из самолета. Они летели корейскими авиалиниями, поэтому содержание соответственное. Пролистав откровенно попсовую статью о том, как определить соулмейта в толпе, если вы не хотите обращаться к экстрасенсам, он натыкается на колонку с советами, как выбрать специалиста, который направит поиски родственной души в нужное русло. Не то чтобы Чанёль не доверял своему астрологу, тем более что, кроме неудачной подсказки про соула, в остальном он был прав, но интересоваться другими видами поиска не пытался. 

«Прежде чем давать четкую инструкцию, мы должны сделать замечание, что они никогда не работают. Не бывают двух похожих случаев встречи соулмейтов, как и методов их поиска. Мы можем помочь упростить вам первые шаги, но хотим, чтобы вы поняли главное: все зависит от вас и вашей способности мыслить». Чанёль хмыкает на все кафе от первых фраз. Нетривиальная мысль для такого рода издания. По мере чтения скепсис усиливается, автор советует избегать дипломированных экстрасенсов, получивших лицензию на предоставление услуг. В специальные центры по раскрытию способностей может попасть любой, если у него есть задатки. Не важно, насколько сильным будет выпускник, диплом ему все равно дадут. Уровень развития и подготовки современных экстрасенсов крайне низок, предпочтение стоит отдавать астрологам, которые полагаются на математику, или представителям мистических династий, где из поколение в поколение передается традиционное знание, проверенное веками. На этих строках Чанёль кивает, с астрологией он согласен. Аргумент про семейное дело тоже выглядит убедительным.

— Отлично, наши потенциальные партнеры готовы встретиться в любой момент, — заканчивает разговор Чунмён.  
— Если у нас есть время, можно и к гадалке сходить, — отвечает Чанёль, рассматривая осадок на дне чашки.  
— О, ты все-таки заинтересовался?  
— Нет, подумал, что это отличный шанс толкнуть тебя на путь истинный. Я, конечно, не верю в такого рода экстрасенсорику, но начинать с чего-то надо.

Чунмём крутит у виска. Взглядом он явно пытается послать какое-то сообщение, но телепатические сигналы Чанёль принять не способен. Приходится делать вид, что он ничего не замечает и ни о чем не догадывается. Однако, то, что хочет сказать друг, лежит на поверхности: «Ты свою родственную душу найти не можешь, а ко мне лезешь». Но надо же проверить советы из статьи. Что они там говорили про старые практики? Гадалка может оказаться и растиражированной наживкой для туристов, но что они потеряют, если пойдут поглазеть?

На арендованной машине сложно проехать по старым улицам, поэтому ее приходится оставить недалеко от Египетского базара. Чунмён говорит, что пешком недалеко, и, несмотря на попытки Чанёля помешать своим топографическим кретинизмом найти кофейню, они попадают в место назначения. На узкой улице выстроилась очередь. Они проходят к началу, сначала не веря, что люди стоят за кофе или предсказанием. А зря. Из скудного английского одного возмущенного мужчины сложно понять что-то кроме «очередь». Нетрудно догадаться, что все ждут гадалку, и никому не хочется пропускать каких-то корейцев внутрь. Но им-то просто посмотреть.

Около входа валяются котики и не обращают на людей никакого внимания. Чанёль тискает самого толстенького, рискуя разойтись соплями из-за аллергии, но Чунмён за шкирку затаскивает его внутрь. В кофейне на удивление очень современный интерьер, витрина-холодильник со сладостями, но вместо кофемашины — жаровни с песком, в которых стоят джезвы. Чунмён попискивает от восторга — вот та степень аутентичности, которая ему нравится. Еще бы на стенах ковры, мебель прошлого века и полы в дырах — тогда был бы экстаз. А Чанёлю любопытно попробовать другой вариант заварки кофе. 

На удивление, посетителей немного. Они садятся в углу, Чанёль спиной к залу, Чунмён напротив. Старый турок оперативно разливает им в чашки кофе и ставит тарелочку с мелко нарезанным рахат-лукумом. Без кондиционера жарко, к тому же огненный песок добавляет тяжести в атмосфере. 

— А она не такая старая, как я думал, — комментирует Чунмён.

Обернувшись, Чанёль видит грузную женщину с жесткими черными волосами, завязанными в пучок, без вырвиглазных одежд, атрибутики или еще какой-нибудь ерунды, которую обычно напяливают на себя экстрасенсы. Сначала он ее принял за обычную посетительницу, но сейчас понимает, что она смотрит в чужую чашку и монотонно бормочет. Девушка напротив нее сияет в каком-то предвкушении. Кажется, не все так плохо, как Чанёль нафантазировал.

Девушка уходит, дверь за ней закрывается, но пока никто не входит. Чунмён вертит головой. Что он пытается высмотреть — непонятно, на взгляд Чанёля ничего особенного в кофейне нет. Не считая гадалки, но и она не такая выдающаяся, какой могла бы быть. То ли правда потомственная шарлатанка, то ли не слишком растиражированная среди туристов. Тем более что в очереди были заметны одни турки. Наверное, европейским снобам недосуг, а толпы китайцев в такую рань не поднимаются. Женщина в хиджабе меняет стакан с водой гадалке, и та ей шепчет. Помощница кивает и подходит к Чунмёну. Тот удивленно хлопает глазами.

— Вас просят пройти, — говорит она с сильным акцентом, указывает на Чунмёна.  
— Меня? А как же очередь на улице?  
— Айсыгуль принимает так, как ей приходят видения. Она видела вас двоих перед ней.

Чанёль делает вид, что он ничего не слышал. Его тоже? Чунмён пожимает плечами и первый отправляется за предсказанием. Помощница садится переводить. Интересно, это такой маркетинговый ход, чтобы заманить к себе за стол, сказав, что видела будущее с ними? Хорошо, что Чунмёна вызвали, не пришлось упрашивать и валяться на коленях, чтобы он попробовал. Сам Чанёль не планировал пользоваться услугами гадалки, но все-таки любопытно, что она может сказать после такого многообещающего начала. В кафе заглядывает первая женщина из очереди и начинает ругаться. Хозяин заведения отмахивается от нее и успокаивает короткой фразой. 

Желая посмотреть реакцию Чунмёна, Чанёль оборачивается. Друг глупо улыбается и кивает на каждое слово. Разговор подслушать сложно, далеко сидят, акцент переводчицы ужасный, да еще на фоне средней громкости турецкое радио из старого приемника. Ничего, узнает потом. Пользуясь отдаленностью друга, Чанёль достает вейп.

Когда Чанёль в первый раз обращался к астрологу, то сначала несколько сеансов его тестировал, не спрашивая ничего о соулмейте. Нужно же быть уверенным в том, что человек профессионал. Предсказания сбылись, советы сработали, поэтому, когда настало время узнать, как встретить соула, сомнений в правдивости не было. «Человек с синими глазами», так было сказано. Не удивительно, что Чанёль тогда набросился на первую встреченную голубоглазую иностранку. Ребекка Палмстрач благосклонно отнеслась к восторженному парню, поверила на слово в предназначение судьбы, легко согласилась встречаться, и в последствии так же легко вышла за него замуж. Куда смотрел Чанёль в самом начале, если не понял, что духовной связи между ними не было, он и сам не понимает. Сейчас его гложут сомнения, похоже, что девушке был выгоден корейский муж, чтобы остаться в Сеуле, и поэтому она легкомысленно отнеслась к ситуации. Ребекка отказывается вспоминать прошлое, переводя все стрелки на настоящее и совсем недавнее прошлое, когда она нашла подтверждение того, что Чанёль ей изменяет. Ну да, он бисексуал, и что? Ему хочется быть и с мужчинами тоже, что в этом такого. В той же Швеции, откуда Ребекка родом, есть полиаморные семьи, почему Чанёлю нельзя? Но для него большим ударом было то, что она повелась на россказни какого-то мужика, что он ее соул, а не Чанёль. Вроде бы даже Ребекка собралась и проверила у какого-то таролога, что и стало последней причиной в разрыве. 

Чунмён падает напротив и зажимает нос, Чанёль поспешно убирает вейп.

— Ну, что? — спрашивает он у партнера.  
— Иди, не бойся, она классная, — отвечает Чунмён.  
— Да я не про это. Как ты соула искать будешь?  
— Это не твое дело. Иди давай, она бесплатно гадает тем, кого видит во снах.  
— Как не мое? А кто тебе помогать с поисками будет?

Чунмён закатывает глаза.

— Мне не нужна ничья помощь. Тем более от тебя, что шесть лет жил с женщиной, а так и не понял, что она не его соулмейт.  
— Это еще не ясно!  
— Ты сам в это уже не веришь. Так что поднимай задницу и вали кофе пить, иначе я что-нибудь придумаю жестокое.  
— Ничего ты не придумаешь, только зря грозишься, — морщится Чанёль, но встает. — Ты же маленький плюшевый мишка, ты не способен сделать больно.

На его несчастье Чунмён кидает подушку с соседнего стула и попадает ему в голову. От жестокого избиения Чанёль спасается за столом гадалки. Перед ним уже стоит крошечная чашечка со свежим кофе. Жестом ему предлагают его выпить. Напоминая себе, что это веселый аттракцион, и не стоит выделываться, он едва выпивает половину, жижа на дне слишком горькая и невкусная. Айсыгуль болтает в чашке остатки и ловко переворачивает ее на блюдце. Она несколько раз машет рукой над столом и собирается начать смотреть рисунки на стенках.

— Я бы хотел для начала проверить, что вы можете сказать обо мне, — вставляет пожелание Чанёль.

Не может он без теста, ну никак.

Гадалка пожимает плечами, всматривается в чашку и что-то невнятно бубнит. Помощница переводит:

— Айсыгуль видит, что вы очень везучий человек, баловень судьбы. Многое в вашей жизни происходит, потому что так надо. Но иногда вы не видите подсказок или читаете их неверно.  
— Мне сейчас это ни о чем не говорит.  
— Те решения, которые вы принимали самостоятельно, обычно были неправильными, — переводит женщина, выслушав гадалку. — Вы жили с женщиной, которая вам не подходит.  
— Наверняка Чунмён слил информацию, — ворчит Чанёль.  
— Вам больше подходят мужчины, чем женщины. Вы еще не встретили родственную душу.  
— Мой друг мог вас подговорить меня разыграть. Что-то конкретнее, пожалуйста. И вы не угадали, мне одинаково нравятся и мужчины, и женщины.  
— Ваша старшая сестра имеет великое будущее, — после длительной паузы продолжает Айсыгуль. — Чтобы оно свершилось, ваших родителей толкали друг другу как могли. Частичку судьбоносных случайностей унаследовали и вы. 

Чанёль только и может, что пожать плечами. Ему ничего неизвестно о будущем Юры, а версия, что родители сошлись ради нее, не звучит правдоподобно. Старшие Паки чудеснейшие люди, живущие душа в душу, идеальная иллюстрация соулмейтов с длинной совместной историей. Ни о каких толканиях навстречу друг другу они не рассказывали. 

— Сколько у меня домашних животных? — спрашивает Чанёль, пытаясь придумать что-то неожиданное, чего Чунмён бы не смог предугадать.  
— У вас нет. У ваших родителей есть щенок.  
— На каком этаже я живу?  
— На пятом.  
— А что…  
— Простите, вы проявляете неуважение к Айсыгуль, — прерывает его помощница. — Скоро полуденная молитва, не могли бы вы быть менее требовательным?  
— Ладно, давайте свое предсказание, — ворчит Чанёль.

Гадалка вертит в руках чашку, но молчит. С начала сеанса она так и не подняла глаз на него. Все еще не отрывая взгляда от кофейной гущи, Айсыгуль возобновляет бубнеж.

— Первый человек, который сегодня примет из ваших рук кусочек пахлавы, и является вашей родственной душой. 

Чанёль пытается осмыслить сказанное, но даже после третьего повтора фраза звучит бредово. Он что, должен кому-то предлагать пахлаву? А кому? Наугад выбирать в толпе? Носиться по всему Стамбулу за непонятно кем? 

— Вы можете начать поиски с Гранд Базара.  
— И тогда я найду соулмейта? Сегодня же? — уточняет Чанёль.  
— Первый человек, что примет из ваших рук пахлаву, — повторяет женщина.  
— Это звучит, как чертов розыгрыш!  
— Ваше дело, верить или нет. Айсыгуль сказала то, что увидела. 

Гадалка машет рукой и встает из-за стола. Чанёля настойчиво выпроваживают к двери. Чунмён выходит за ним.

— Что за чушь. Хорошо, что денег не взяли.  
— Она не берет с тех, кто ей снится, — поясняет Чунмён. — Ну что, получил указания как соула искать?  
— Да что-то я не впечатлился. Ну признайся, ты ей слил инфу обо мне, если не заранее обо всем договорился и устроил мне спектакль?  
— Ага, и людям в очереди приплатил.  
— А то, смотри, никого не осталось!

Улица гораздо пустыннее, чем некоторое время назад, будто и не стояли люди за предсказаниями. С ближайшей мечети раздается песнь муэдзина.

— Конечно, все же молиться пошли, — комментирует Чунмён, хотя Чанёль и сам все понял. — Неужели Айсыгуль не сказала ничего такого, что бы тебя поразило? Я, например, получил очень четкие предсказания. По крайней мере истолковать двояко не получится.  
— Вроде она все правильно сказала, и если ты действительно ничего не слил… — Чанёль потирает шею. — Тогда она и правда что-то видит.  
— Ну! Не зря я про нее вычитал. Пошли на Египетский базар, он в твоем списке был, найдем место, где обсудить.

Чанёль слепо идет за Чунмёном, пытаясь переварить сказанное гадалкой. Ему нет резона врать, если бы друг все подстроил, то сказал бы сразу — он не умеет выдерживать интригу. Тогда получается, что все сказанные факты женщина увидела сама. Чанёль подскакивает на ходу. Он первый раз на собственной шкуре сталкивается с настоящим экстрасенсом. Это не повод поверить в них всех, но аргумент, чтобы довериться конкретно Айсыгуль. 

Пока они ищут хорошее место, продавцы поголовно стоят на ковриках, слушают чтение Корана. Чунмён с Чанёлем не рискуют что-то смотреть, трогать и вообще заходить в лавки, хотя интересностей много. Одни лотки с пряностями чего стоят. В лавке со сладостями стоит тахта, они решают остановиться здесь как раз в тот момент, когда заканчивается молитва. Продавец навязывается, предлагая попробовать товар. Чунмён с удовольствием дегустирует рахат-лукум, нугу, цукаты, пока Чанёль рассказывает о том, что его послали искать соулмейта на Гранд Базар. 

— Тебе не нужно знать, что у меня с родственной душой, — обламывает Чунмён в ответ на просьбу поделиться его предсказанием. — Я сам справлюсь, там ничего сложного. А твоя инструкция немного дурная. Впрочем, как и ты сам.  
— Может, оно и выглядит бредово, но достаточно четко. Пойти на Гранд Базар и предложить человеку пахлаву.  
— И ты пойдешь?  
— А почему нет?

Спрятав лицо в ладонях, Чунмён стонет.

— В телевизоре одни разговоры о соулмейтах. Все сюжеты строятся на поиске или на том, что родственные души из разных слоев населения. Каждый считает своим долгом спросить при знакомстве, а нашел ли ты своего соула. Заколебали.  
— А что ты можешь без соулмейта? Без второй половинки души ты неполноценен…  
— Ты шесть лет прожил не с тем человеком! — взрывается Чунмён. — Ты вообще хоть на секунду усомнился, что Ребекка твоя? Ты спутал соулмейта с первой попавшейся женщиной! Ты ее даже не любил, просто создал семью. Хорошо, что у вас детей не было.  
— Но мы хорошо жили. В мире и взаимопонимании, мы всегда друг друга слушали, — возражает Чанёль.  
— Тебе было на нее плевать. Поэтому так легко было жить в мире — это называется холодная отстранённость. Признайся, что ты даже не пытался с ней разговаривать по душам. И сексом с ней не занимался.  
— Вот секс сюда не примешивай! Соулмейт не обязательно сексуальный объект. И зачем разговаривать, если мы и так друг друга дополняем? Ну, я думал, что дополняем.  
— И поэтому ты нанимал себе мужчин-проституток?  
— Тут другое!  
— Признайся, что на нее у тебя не стояло. Чанёль, я давно это заметил, и удивлен, что ты себе все еще врешь. Ты самый натуральный гей.  
— Нет! Я бисексуал!  
— А что тебе сказала гадалка на это?  
— Что мой человек будет жрать пахлаву у меня с рук.  
— Человек?  
— «Man», если быть точнее  
— Man — мужчина.  
— Man — человек.

Они буравят друг друга взглядом, пока их не прерывает продавец с вопросом, что они будут брать. Чунмён набирает всего понемногу, а Чанёль указывает на пахлаву с грецким орехом и медом.

— Ты все-таки попрешься искать соулмейта?  
— Она сказала, что я встречу его сегодня. Понимаешь, у нас всего два дня в Стамбуле, и это не может быть простым совпадением. Это судьба. Про нее гадалка тоже что-то говорила. Я должен попытаться хотя бы в этот раз.  
— А как ты собрался искать этого самого человека?  
— Как? Да просто. Голубоглазую девушку буду искать. Это же туристическое место, должно быть много европеек. 

Чунмён крутит у виска.

— Тебя прошлый раз ничему не научил?  
— Все в порядке, я буду настороже, — успокаивает его Чанёль.  
— Не нравится мне все это. А хотя, вали куда хочешь. Но в шесть у нас ужин с партнерами на корабле. Чтобы пришел на пирс вовремя. Смотри не заблудись.  
— А что такого? Астролог сказал «синие глаза», мне нет причин ему не доверять. Гадалка послала на Гранд Базар с пахлавой. Совмещу два предсказания, всяко выборка будет меньше, чем если я буду приставать к первому встречному.

Чанёль забирает коробку с пахлавой и оставляет Чунмёна таскать тяжести одного. Не надо было набирать кучу сладостей, чтобы непонятно кому раздавать. Он не ест сладкое, у него диета, неужели это тоже какой-то элемент поиска соулмейта? Раз делиться не хочет, пусть сам разбирается. 

Без второй половины ты неполноценен. Это факт, который то и дело подтверждается. Семья не с соулмейтом — обязательно скандалы и подозрения. Бизнес без поддержки родного плеча — проваливается, так как ни тебе не доверяют, ни ты не можешь расслабиться и нормально управлять. Молодым людям еще делают скидку на то, что они пока не нашли соула, но к тридцати годам ходить в одиночестве опасно. Чанёль к этому возрасту неумолимо приближается, и ему казалось, что жизнь в шоколаде, но Ребекка преподнесла пакость. Теперь заново искать. Еще родители наседают, сетуя, как он мог просрать жену. Да, она родителям не нравилась, но хоть какая-то жена лучше развода. Внуков им надо, видите ли. А Чанёль реально редко исполнял супружеский долг. И не потому что не стояло, а была целая куча причин. Он же не абы кто, а совладелец турфирмы, нужно много работать. И да, иногда снимал мальчиков в клубе, но это не считается, он же не с женщинами спал. Хотелось разнообразия.

Поэтому в Гранд Базаре Чанёль видит второй шанс. Близость судебного заседания уже не кажется такой ужасной. Он почти готов принять уход Ребекки к соулмейту. Тем более, что он своего найдет. Так как машину Чунмён арендовал на свое имя, Чанёлю приходится самому добираться до рынка. Это не базар, это достопримечательность Стамбула, где можно найти практически все. Огромная площадь, лабиринты из улиц, навязчивые продавцы и восточный дух заманивают туристов со всего света в свои сети. Турецкий колорит завораживает. Кажется, что попадаешь в сказку, которая всегда была здесь. Аромат пряностей, услужливые речи на турецком, блеск золота, украшений и начищенного металла сводят с ума. Невозможно уйти без покупок. О дороговизне забываешь, как только видишь что-то, приятное сердцу. 

Сначала Чанёль вертит головой, пытаясь рассмотреть все и сразу, но не пытаясь найти соула. Пестрая вышивка, ковры ручной работы, специи и благовония, все здесь есть. Особенно в достатке упитанных кошек, но не за домашним зверьем он все-таки приехал, он на работе и получил несколько дебильных указаний от Чунмёна. Дебильных, потому что тот просил найти две-три лавки с уникальными товарами и договориться о скидке для их турфирмы. Да Чанёль банально не запомнит, куда зашел. А друг поехал по другим достопримечательностям, чтобы сэкономить время до ужина. Оно и правильно, иначе они рисковали бы застревать из-за Чунмёна в каждом магазине. 

А между тем Чанёль носится как угорелый по улицам, между лавок, уворачиваясь от зазывал и продавцов. Они ему не нужны, ему нужны голубоглазые девушки. На базаре жарко, несмотря на дующие отовсюду вентиляторы. Он как-то попытался у одного пристроиться, но его попытались развести на ковер за неимоверные деньги. Чанёль чуть не купился, но потом вспомнил, что еще не понятно, ему отойдет квартира или бывшей жене, и быстро сбежал. Вообще голубоглазых девушек было много. Скандинавки, славянки, блондинки и рыжие, англоговорящие и не очень, никто не принимал у него из рук пахлаву. Казалось бы, в чем проблема, угоститься сладостью, но то ли ему попадались девушки на диете, то ли азиат, тыкающий им в лицо коробку, вызывал подозрения. С каждой попыткой он все меньше верит в предсказание. А правда его соулмейт на Гранд Базаре? А правда, что сегодня они встретятся? Что там гадалка говорила, не видит подсказок и принимает неправильные решения?

В какой-то момент Чанёль останавливается и растерянно оглядывается. Он не понимает, где очутился и куда теперь идти. Прекрасно, не хватало потеряться в лабиринтах рынка. Нужно было сразу нанимать гида, но с посторонним не сподручно искать соула. Чанёль падает на ближайший табурет, стоящий рядом с цветочной лавкой. Да не простой, а с горшками, ростками и семенами. Кажется, что он оббегал весь базар, а это первое место, где продают живые цветы. Чанёль вздыхает и отправляет в рот очередной кусочек пахлавы. В коробке осталось чуть больше половины, остальное он приговорил. Кажется, после такой еды придется снова посещать зал. 

Из лавки вальяжно выходит кот черепаховой окраски и равнодушно усаживается рядом с табуретом. Отказать себе в удовольствии потискать животное сложно, даже несмотря на аллергию. 

— Вы хотите чай? — обращаются к нему сзади и протягивают прозрачный стакан с горячей жидкостью.

Чанёль задерживает внимание на невероятных руках, держащих стакан за металлическую подставку. Таких изящных пальцев он еще не видел. Он принимает чай раньше, чем успевает сказать спасибо, и поднимает взгляд на обладателя самых красивых рук на свете. На него доброжелательно смотрит азиат с выкрашенными в нежно-розовый цвет волосами. Китаец? Вьетнамец? Не важно, потому что Чанёль хочет врезать себе по лицу. Он тут соулмейта ищет, а не мальчика на одну ночь. Парень выглядит достаточно юно, хотя определять возраст по внешнему виду та еще лотерея. Опущенные внешние уголки глаз придают его взгляду толику грусти, но юноша смотрит с любопытством и даже скорее насмешливо.

— Спасибо, — выдавливает из себя Чанёль и обжигается огненным чаем.  
— Горячий чай лучше всего, чтобы охладиться, потому что…  
— Повышает температуру тела и дает ему вспотеть, тем самым охлаждая, — кивает Чанёль. — Я знал, но не был готов.  
— И что же вы тут ищете такого, что бегаете туда-сюда как ненормальный? — с усмешкой спрашивает парень.  
— Соулмейта. Мне нагадали, что я его сегодня встречу. А вы здесь продавец?  
— Верно. Вы верите в эту сказку?  
— Это не сказка, это реальность! Куча людей вам подтвердит.  
— Вот дурак, — на чистом корейском смеется продавец.  
— Эй. Ты как-то неуважительно к хёнам относишься, — машинально возмущается Чанёль, не сразу понимая, что услышал родной язык.  
— Ты кореец? — удивляется парень. — Вот так встреча. Не часто вы приезжаете.  
— Я в большем шоке, какого ты тут работаешь?  
— Да по многим причинам. Живу я в Стамбуле, к примеру. А ты, значит, соулмейта на турецкой земле ищешь?  
— Как видишь, — разводит руками Чанёль. — Случайно сюда занесло, местная гадалка сказала, что сегодня мы встретимся, и вот я прикладываю все усилия. Пак Чанёль, кстати.  
— Бён Бэкхён, рад познакомиться. И поговорить на родном языке заодно. А то тяжко думать на английском и турецком, замучался совсем.  
— А ты знаешь турецкий?  
— Само собой, я здесь лет пять? Шесть? Не помню, считать надо.  
— Здорово! А не хочешь подработать? Мы с другом туристический маршрут собираемся открывать, нам бы пригодились гиды, знающие турецкий.  
— Заманчивое предложение, но у меня есть вторая работа, так что не уверен, что смогу совмещать, а отказываться от первых двух не хочется.

Телефон Чанёля оживает, и ему приходится выслушивать кучу нотаций от Чунмёна, почему тот до сих пор не вышел на связь, и где он вообще находится. Чанёль и слова не может вставить, лишь понуро со всем соглашается. Лишь посмотрев на время, он понимает, что едва не прошляпил ужин. Отключившись, Чанёль прячет голову в коленях. Время, данное на поиски, почти вышло. Кого он за пятнадцать минут найдет? Ему до выхода бежать надо. Сам не заметил, как просрал шанс. И ведь сделал то, что сказано — притащил пахлаву, чтобы ее у него с рук взяли, попал на Гранд Базар, так к тому же за голубоглазыми бегал, а не абы за кем. 

— Ты уходить собираешься? — спрашивает Бён. — Мне закрываться пора.  
— Да, сейчас, познаю весь тлен бытия и свалю.  
— Да забей ты на соулмейта. От них одни проблемы.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — поднимает голову Чанёль.  
— Поиски это такая морока, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён. — Еще не факт, что вы в итоге сойдетесь. Будете друг другу надоедать из чувства долга перед мистической фигней.  
— Соулмейты всегда сходятся! — яро возражает Чанёль.  
— С чего ты взял? Ты своего видел? Или у тебя счастливые примеры есть?  
— Как минимум мои родители и сестра. Полная гармония и взаимопонимание, уважение и любовь. Ты смотришь только на своего человека…

Ему хочется самому себе врезать. Он говорит общеизвестные фразы, в которые верит, и тем не менее Чанёль изменял Ребекке. Да, она не его соул, но что мешало Чанёлю задуматься над фактами измен и усомниться в родственности душ? Верно Чунмён говорит, что тот свихнут на поиске, и ему любой человек подойдет с таким же кредо. Пусть все ищущие да сойдутся, а все пофигисты будут радоваться жизни. 

— Мне не с чем сравнивать, так что прости, проверять не буду, — пожимает плечами Бён. — Ну бывай, куда бы тебе дальше ни надо было идти.

Чанёль поднимается, с сожалением глядя на парня. Стиль как из тамблера, ладная фигурка, все как он любит. Но он тут за соулмейтом пришел. 

— Подскажешь, где выход? У меня слегка топографический кретинизм.  
— Смотря, куда тебе надо.  
— Поближе к порту.  
— Прямо на юг, потом направо и до упора, вдоль стены направо, пока до ворот не дойдешь, — показывает Бэкхён.

Он ослепительно улыбается, и только за одну эту улыбку Чанёль готов простить Гранд Базару провал с поисками. Ладно, стоит признать, что мужчины ему нравятся слегка больше, чем женщины. Стоит ли в связи этим исключить параметр пола и начать предлагать пахлаву парням? Может быть, он уже опоздал с этим, может, на пути к выходу наоборот все и случится, но на душе все равно паршиво. Ему нужна соулмейт-девушка, черт возьми. Да, соулмейта не выбирают, но как было бы проще, если бы все было как у всех. Как ему объяснять родителям свою бисексуальность? Они же внуков хотят, причем обязательно от соула.

На катер Чанёль приползает в упадническом настроении и заинтересованно смотрит в темные воды Босфора. Топиться — тоже выход. И проблем никаких не будет уж точно. А то, как ему смотреть в глаза родителям после развода? Там и за ошибку будут ругать, и что вообще допустил разрыв отношений. Развод — это позор. В мире, где пары соулмейтов — повседневная реальность, все стараются играть по правилам родственных душ. То есть, если не нашёл своего соула, то все равно притворяйся, что нашел. Развестись — значит расписаться в своем ничтожестве. 

Чанёль глушит красное вино, не особо разбирая вкуса. А еще турки дымят кальяном, поэтому он разрешает себе достать вейп и не слушать причитаний друга. Чунмён старается за двоих вести переговоры, и у него даже получается. Все равно от Чанёля никакого толку, хорошо, что никто не заставляет рот раскрывать. Вот был бы у него соулмейт — никаких проблем бы не было. Даже развод было бы проще пережить — у него есть замена, все хорошо, он не ничтожество. А еще связь родственных душ должна лечить. И Чанёль просрал свой шанс. Вот что он делал не так?

Чунмён тянется к пахлаве Чанёля и получает по рукам.

— Да брось, ты и так половину съел, — фыркает друг.  
— Мне надо заесть горе.  
— Пожалуйста, на столе куча еды.

Чанёль опустошает еще один бокал с вином. Ужин и правда царский. Много мяса, сделанного на углях, свежие фрукты, овощи, лепешки. Несмотря на то, что живот забит сладким, мяса хочется. Вообще хочется всего и сразу, и желательно, чтобы не думать ни о чем. 

— Ты мне портишь все переговоры, — не выдерживает кислой мины Чанёля Чунмён.  
— Скажи, что у меня умерла любимая кошка, — огрызается тот. — Прости, но я не могу улыбаться сквозь силу.  
— Я сказал, что ты не смог найти соулмейта по предсказанию.  
— Ты что, сдурел? Хочешь свою сделку сорвать?  
— С чего вдруг?  
— Ну как, я же неудачник, что не нашел родственную душу. Как с такими дела вести?

Чунмён в очередной раз крутит у виска.

— Они все прекрасно поняли и сказали душевный тост за удачу в дальнейших поисках. День еще не закончился, так что не вешай нос.  
— Так Гранд Базар закроется, когда мы к берегу пристанем, — ноет Чанёль. — А меня туда послали искать.  
— Она бы тебя просто по Стамбулу погоняла, было бы больше толку, — смеется Чунмён. — Я хотел тебя там найти, когда мечеть осмотрел, но зашел и практически сразу вышел — понял, что бесполезно. 

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Чунмён бы лежал мертвый. 

— Ладно, не бесись. Гадалка сказала сегодня? Значит, встретишь еще.  
— А еще она сказала, что я не вижу знаки судьбы. Наверняка прошел мимо и даже ничего не заметил.  
— И это тоже вариант. Ты у нас знатный дурак. 

Подраться им не удается. Ди-джей сменяет тихую лаунж музыку на восточные мотивы. С нижней палубы яхты, где расположены каюты, поднимаются парень и девушка в танцевальных костюмах. Девушка самая обыкновенная, смуглая, в голубом лифе и шароварах, с длинной косой ниже пояса. Танец живота будет, все ясно. А вот парень… Чанёль первые секунды думал, что это вторая девушка, но голая плоская грудь может принадлежать только мужчине. Он одет в оранжевые шаровары с огромными разрезами по бокам, так что видны молочные бедра. На голове у него чадра, закрывающая лицо и волосы, оставляя на виду густо подведенные глаза. В свете иллюминации корабля, на закате, его костюм играет всеми оттенками красного, и кажется, что пришел человек-огонь. Чанёль не может оторвать глаз.

— Нравится? Это я подсказал парня-танцовщика позвать. Специально для тебя, чтобы доказать тебе твою ориентацию, — комментирует Чунмён.  
— Я все равно бисексуал, — машинально огрызается Чанёль.

Нежная белая кожа парня ярко контрастирует с кожей девушки. Они как две противоположности — огонь и вода, лед и пламень. Яркие миндалевидные глаза парня пронзают Чанёля насквозь. Он готов сдаться здесь и сейчас, припасть к ногам и целовать их. Эти чертовы разрезы колышутся, то скрывая, то показывая нежную кожу. Иногда видно ягодицы, и Чанёлю приходится отворачиваться, чтобы не сойти с ума. Изящные руки то движутся плавно, то резко, в ритм музыке. Они похожи на руки парня из цветочного магазина, но отвечать за свою память Чанёль не может. А что парень делает бедрами! Да на его фоне девица выглядит бледно. А еще танцовщик работает на него, Чанёля. Он подходит и вытворяет бедрами такие штуки, что невозможно ни отвести взгляд, ни остаться в трезвом рассудке. Чанёль и без того пьян, он хочет схватить танцовщика и утащить куда-нибудь. Пусть весь мир подождет! Хочется контакта, внимания. Он скашивает глаза на партнеров, как они кормят девушку с рук, и само собой выходит, что Чанёль протягивает первое, что удалось схватить. 

По лукавым глазам ничего не понять, но парень ловко принимает пахлаву у него из рук и отправляет сладость под чадру, в рот. Музыка заканчивается, танцоры кланяются. Парень кланяется для всех, поэтому стоит к Чанёлю боком. Тот скользит взглядом от узких лодыжек к поясу, где заканчивается разрез и видит, что на поясе у танцовщика висят турецкие амулеты, в том числе и «синий глаз».

На секунду Чанёль теряет дыхание. Танцоры исчезают внизу. А он остается сидеть с открытым ртом и пустой коробкой из-под пахлавы.

— Ну, что? Понравилось? — спрашивает слегка захмелевший Чунмён.  
— Синие глаза, — бормочет Чанёль.  
— Что, прости?  
— Он взял у меня пахлаву. У него на поясе висел «синий глаз».

Вскочив, Чанёль тут же падает, не выдержав то ли качки, то ли опьянения. Пахлава и синие глаза сошлись воедино! Гранд Базар выпал из пазла, но какая разница! Его соулмейт на яхте! Нужно срочно бежать вниз и объясняться!

Кажется, Чунмён что-то кричит, но Чанёль его не слышит. Кубарем скатившись к каютам, он открывает все двери по очереди, пока не доходит до выделенной под гримерную спальни. Парень один, он уже снял чадру и натягивает футболку, оставаясь в шароварах. Его розовые волосы слегка всклокочены, и нужно быть полным дебилом, чтобы не узнать продавца цветов. Чанёль от удивления тыкает в него пальцем и издает нечленораздельный звук.

Бэкхён, а это Бэкхён и есть, сердито вскрикивает, замечая постороннего:

— Я переодеваюсь! А, это ты. Сгинь, не видишь что ли, тут гримерная.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?! — вопит Чанёль.  
— Работаю, — огрызается Бён. — Закрой дверь, а то я за себя не ручаюсь.

И сам же выталкивает Чанёля из каюты. Вот вам и пазл с Гранд Базаром. Ай да Чанёль, ай да феерический идиот. Как можно было не заметить соулмейта у себя под носом? Да, никаких взрывов, конфетти и бабочек в животе не было, но и не должно было быть. Они не в дешевой мелодраме, чтобы ломать логику мироздания. Но ведь мог же предложить пахлаву еще там. 

Дверь открывается, и злой Бэкхён выпаливает:

— Эскорт услуги не оказываю, я просто танцовщик.  
— Что? К чему это? — еще больше теряется Чанёль.  
— Ну а зачем ты еще ко мне приперся?  
— Потому что ты взял у меня пахлаву!  
— Так ты сам предложил.  
— Ну да. Мы соулмейты.  
— Стоп, — поднимает руки в сдающемся жесте Бён. — Какого черта?  
— Можно мне все объяснить в каюте, а то тут неудобно стоять?

Бэкхён пропускает его внутрь. На лице у него остался макияж, но в остальном он одет так же, как и на базаре. Чанёль делает глубокий вдох и пересказывает дневные злоключения. И про то, что гадалкам не верит, но тут решил попробовать, и что ему астролог сказал «синие глаза», поэтому бегал только за голубоглазыми девушками, и что сейчас на яхте все сошлось, несмотря ни на что. Права была Айсыгуль, что они сегодня встретятся. Бён выслушивает с каменным лицом, а в конце выдает фееричное:

— И что?  
— Как «и что»? — возмущается Чанёль. — Мы родственные души, вот что.  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я упал к тебе в объятия, сказал, что ждал этой встречи всю жизнь, и мы ушли в закат под звуки фанфар?

Чанёль не находит, что ответить. Он даже не понимает, это сарказм или реальное предложение, потому что по лицу Бэкхёна ничего не понятно. Разве что его подведенные глаза слишком сексуальные в текущей ситуации. Но в общем и целом что-то такое должно произойти. Должна случиться какая-то «связь», о которой он толком ничего не знает. Не приводить же в пример те ощущения, которые он нафантазировал с Ребеккой.

— Ну, обычно что-то такое происходит, — бурчит Чанёль.  
— Лучше бы ты пытался меня снять, — вздыхает Бён. — Пошел вон. У тебя наверху банкет, как раз зажрешь горе.  
— Почему ты так негативно настроен? Что плохого в том, что мы соулмейты? Что вообще плохого в том, чтобы иметь родственную душу?  
— Я тебя не знаю, — огрызается Бэкхён. — Какой ты человек, чем живешь, какие мысли у тебя в голове.  
— Да это же неважно! Мы соулмейты, нам не нужно это знать.  
— Ты издеваешься?!

Бён подходит вплотную и тычет пальцем в грудь Чанёля.

— Ты. Влез. В гримерную. Порешь. Какую-то. Чушь. Я мог тебя без разговоров зашибить огнетушителем, к примеру. Соулмейты мы, видите ли. В повседневной жизни это ничего не значит! Сказка это для впечатлительных дев, которым нужно оправдание в поисках кого получше да побогаче.  
— Так дай мне шанс показать себя, — успевает вставить слово Чанёль.  
— На кой хрен мне это? Я не просил соулмейта. Не все, знаешь ли, помешаны на этой чепухе. — Бэкхён прикладывает ладонь ко лбу и качает головой. — Стоило уезжать из Кореи, чтобы напороться на очередную ищущую истеричку.  
— Ты так и не ответил, что плохого в том, чтобы быть с соулом. Я не понимаю, что в этом такого противного.

Бён закрывает лицо уже двумя руками.

— Ладно, отбросим те случаи, когда у человека психическое расстройство, в связи с чем сложности с построением отношений. Но есть люди, любящие одиночество, прикинь. А им навязывают, что каждой твари должно быть по паре. Желательно разнополой паре. И еще может бесить идеальность. Теоретически твой соул — идеальная половинка для тебя, ведь так? А кому-то не хочется идеальности, вот сюрприз.  
— А у тебя какой случай?  
— Задолбали на каждом шагу кричать о поиске родственной души. Душат нас этой пропагандой, разве не видишь?

Чанёль качает головой. Ему не понять. И доводы для него какие-то несерьезные. Но рассерженный Бэкхён прекрасен. Румянец на щеках, блеск в глазах, жестикуляция. Взять бы и… и взять прямо в каюте, кровать как раз рядом. 

— Тебе-то зачем соулмейт понадобился? — спрашивает Бён. — Так же, как и для всех, для красоты?  
— Соул может вылечить любую душевную рану. И вообще решить все проблемы, — отвечает, не задумываясь, Чанёль. — С самых первых слов образуется связь, которая дарит успокоение и радость.  
— Вот как появился соулмейт, так все стало замечательно, ты это имеешь в виду?  
— Абсолютно точно.  
— Но это же бред. Ты после разговора на базаре выглядел еще несчастнее, чем до встречи. Либо это работает не так, либо вранье про связь.  
— Да нет… — Чанёль запинается.

А правда, есть ли связь? Он ничего особенного не чувствует, Бэкхён судя по всему тоже. Вот в голове все еще шумит, но это вино виновато, и живот крутит от сладкого. А так никакой внутренней теплоты, никаких бабочек в животе. Ну не может все так закончиться! Они должны почувствовать что-то. Может, стоит поцеловать парня, вдруг сработает? Чанёль не уйдет просто так.

— А соулмейты ли мы вообще? — задает вопрос Бён. — Не чувствую ничего. Может, ты ошибся?  
— Первый человек, что примет у меня из рук пахлаву, — повторяет Чанёль слова гадалки. — Плюс она меня послала на Гранд Базар, а я все прошляпил. И «синий глаз», как астролог говорил. Все сходится.  
— Не врешь?  
— Зачем мне врать? Никакой выгоды не вижу.

Бэкхён пожимает плечами. Раздражение все еще не сходит с его лица. 

— Ладно, катись уже отсюда. Мне не нужен соулмейт ни в каком виде. Прости, что не оправдал ожидания, но не трогай меня больше.

Чанёль только собирался в красках расписать счастливое будущее вместе, но его уже прогоняют. Как так? И это все? Кто пишет все эти сахарные истории на форумах о волшебной встрече с соулом? Как верить родителям, которые рассказывают слезливую сказку? 

— Ты даже попытаться не хочешь? — Чанёль нервно сглатывает.  
— И не подумаю. А если будешь настаивать, закричу, что насилуют. У вас там какое-то важное мероприятие, а турки гомосексуальную связь не простят. 

Чанёль поднимает руки, сдаваясь. С этим аргументом не поспоришь.

Выходит из каюты он разбитый полностью. Сейчас точно можно топиться в Босфоре. Только с ним могло случиться такое. Соулмейт отказал. Кому рассказать, не поверят. Чанёль падает на диван рядом с Чунмёном и сразу заливается вином. Друг таращится на него, будто привидение увидел. 

— Я что-то не понял, ты почему выглядишь хуже, чем когда Ребекка тебе о разводе заявила? 

Смакуя момент собственного унижения, Чанёль медленно по слогам произносит:

— Моя жизнь кончена.  
— Что? Что такое?  
— Бэкхён не хочет иметь соулмейта.  
— Ну, ты хотя бы имя его знаешь, с тебя бы сталось про него забыть. А почему ты ему не подходишь? Потому что мужчина?

Чанёль затравленно стонет. Это он тут весь из себя бисексуал, а в обществе однополых соулмейтов обычно не принимали в расчет. Как какой-то сбой в программе, неустранимый баг. В принципе, ничего криминального нет, можно оставаться друзьями, братьями, не переходя в интим, но клеймо изгоя можно получить с легкостью. Тем не менее это все замалчивалось и нигде не упоминалось лишний раз, несмотря на то, что многие однополые соулы не скрывались. Может, Бэкхён испугался мужчины? Хотя вряд ли, этот бы все высказал прямо, не постеснялся. 

— Ему нафиг не упали соулмейты. Чунмён-хён, ну почему мне так не везет?  
— За «хён» тебе отдельный плюс в карму, но почему сразу не везет? Ты нашел соула, как и было предсказано. Пускай тебя послали, но нашел же.  
— А можно без издевательств? Мне и так жить больше незачем, а тут ты еще добавляешь.  
— Как так незачем? У нас же бизнес.  
— Какая теперь разница?

Чанёль пьет вино из бутылки, но как назло алкоголь кончается. Подошедший хозяин яхты, спрашивает, все ли хорошо. Чунмён плетет какую-то чушь, что девушка-танцовщица послала его друга, а так все замечательно, не нужно ничего делать, а тем более никого принуждать. Чанёль сначала хочет возмутиться, но быстро вспоминает, что он в мусульманской стране, не нужно раскрывать свою ориентацию. 

С новой бутылкой вина он пересказывает Чунмёну разговор с Бён Бэкхёном. Друг слушает внимательно, постоянно уточняя формулировки, но Чанёль уже не может вспомнить фразы. 

— Все-таки «man» значило мужчина, — замечает Чунмён. — Ты и после этого будешь отнекиваться, что не гей?  
— Бисексуал, — пьяно икая, поправляет Чанёль.  
— Нет, ты не гей, ты дебил. Феерический. Тебе не семнадцать, чтобы мучиться из-за ориентации.  
— А я и не мучаюсь. Я давно знаю, что мне нравятся и мужчины, и женщины. И вообще, причем здесь это? Мне соулмейт отказал, понимаешь? Отшил из-за каких-то тараканов.  
— Бён Бэкхён прав касательно всеобщей истерии по поводу родственных душ. И я бы его поддержал, если бы не два момента.

Чунмён замолкает и делает глоток из бокала. Чанёль послушно ждет продолжение, но злой друг не спешит пояснять, держит паузу. 

— Какие?  
— Меня уже нашел мой соул, и эта связь действительно работает. А ты — феерический дебил, будь у меня такой соулмейт как ты, тоже бы отказался.  
— Ты нашел соулмейта?! — во всю мощь легких орет Чанёль. — Когда? Где она? Почему мне не сказал?

А еще друг, называется. 

— Тише ты. Не сказал, потому что сначала ты ругался с Ребеккой, потом ныл из-за развода, а я не хотел слушать твою истерику еще и на тему того, что у меня есть соул, а у тебя нет.  
— Подожди, так ты давно нашел? А сейчас зачем к гадалке ходил?  
— Когда был в деловой поездке в Китае. Ты же знаешь, я не консультировался, как мне вести поиск, но мне хотелось проверить, правду ли говорил тот парень. Айсыгуль рассказала все в точности, после разговора с ней у меня пропали последние сомнения.  
— Парень? — единственное, что слышит Чанёль.  
— Да, парень.  
— Чунмён-хён, соболезную.

Чунмён смотрит на него раздраженным взглядом. Он вытаскивает вышитую подушку из-под спины Чанёля и колотит его со всей силы. Даже защититься не дает. 

— Иногда я ненавижу тебя, — говорит Чунмён, прекратив избиения. Спасибо хозяевам вечера, вразумили. — Как ты вообще живешь в своем мире стереотипов? Давай, кидайся в Босфор, я не буду мешать.  
— За что, хён? — стонет Чанёль, все еще прикрываясь руками.  
— За все. Меня так достало делать вид, что я как все. Сейчас меня только соулмейт поймет, мы уже почти на все темы поговорили и нашли кучу точек соприкосновения.  
— Не дразнись.  
— А вот буду. Ты сам виноват в том, что происходит. Ты сам набросился на Ребекку, неверно истолковав предсказание. Ты сам навешал ушат дерьма на Бён Бэкхёна. И ты сам не признаешь ориентацию, которая очевидна всем, кроме тебя. А еще я гей, мой соул гей, мы поняли друг друга с первого разговора, а ты — неудачник. 

Чанёль встает, шатаясь. Это вино или качка? Какая разница, если сердце болит. Теперь у него нет не только жены и соулмейта, но и друга. Как он мог скрывать от него такие важные вещи? Никому Чанёль не нужен, даже соулу. И вообще, почему это он во всем виноват? Целый день только и слышит, какой он дурак, невнимательный и слепой. А почему Ребекка молчала, что у них нет связи? Меркантильная блондинка! Чанёль же не от хорошей жизни по мужикам шлялся, а теплоту душевную искал. Пусть скажет спасибо, что не с девушками изменял. С ними в тихую не сходишь налево, там и подарки надо, и внимание, и развестись желательно. Да и не стоит на них особо.

Чанёль шатаясь доходит до борта и облокачивается. А ведь и правда особо никогда не стояло на женщин. Супружеский долг сложно было исполнять, но тогда объективно было сложно что-то сделать с интимом. Учеба, экзамены, подработка, стресс. Потом бизнес, проекты, командировки. Не до жены, в общем. С ней же быстро не перепихнешься. Хочется побиться головой обо что-нибудь. Ну да, выходит сам виноват. А может, Чунмён и про ориентацию прав? Раз не стояло на женщин. Поздновато как-то определяться, стар он для подростковых метаний, но могло быть и хуже. Это тот момент, когда «man» в предсказании действительно мужчина.

И что теперь делать? Разведется он с Ребеккой, и что родителям скажет? «Простите, я ошибся, мой соулмейт вообще парень, а сам я гей». Стыдно. Окружающие будут за спиной шептаться, показывать пальцем. Пойдут слухи, их фирму станут избегать, а если про Чунмёна узнают, так вообще можно будет закрываться. Жаль, Чанёлю нравится работать на самого себя. Так обидно смотреть на то, как рушится стабильная жизнь. А все из-за желания иметь соулмейта. Может, прав Бэкхён, навязывают им парное существование, заставляют метаться в поисках неведомой херни, толкая на глупости. Тогда точно остается только топиться. Свесившись через деревянные перила, Чанёль пытается перекинуть через них ногу. К черту все. Жизнь кончена. 

Попытка перелезть проваливается — он не может задрать ногу. И Чунмён оттаскивает обратно на диван, обзывая кретином. Никто не обращает внимания на страдания Чанёля — прогулка заканчивается, они пристают к берегу.


	2. Chapter 2

Несмотря на чистку зубов с утра, на языке еще чувствуется вкус кофе, хотя Бэкхён обычно кофе не пьет. Ему опять приснился вещий сон, но из ярких подробностей остался только кофе. Он ставит турку на плиту, размалывает зерна и вдыхает аромат. В принципе, можно и не варить, только хуже будет, а от запаха всплыли в голове картинки того сна.

Узкая улица в старом городе, смазанные лица людей. Толстый кот на пороге не дает зайти в какое-то помещение. Следующий кадр — и Бэкхён сидит напротив пожилой турчанки и пьет кофе. Он напрягается и отматывает видение назад, на улицу. Вдруг где-то адрес висел. Вместо этого Бэкхён видит вывеску, но не может разобрать, что написано — нечеткие видения, сложно сосредоточиться. Он делает несколько вдохов и готовит кофе. Есть маленький шанс, что вкус напитка сможет подарить более ясные образы, но скорее всего разрушит то, что еще можно вспомнить. Кофеин не друг сновидцу.

Бэкхён никогда и нигде не обучался. Как вспоминать сон, на какие детали обращать внимание и какие видения исполнять, он определил опытным путем. Ему не хватает практики, но Бэкхён не стремится заниматься экстрасенсорикой. К счастью, сны ему снятся только о себе. Если бы он видел других людей, то это стало проблемой. А так, никто кроме него не знает, все в порядке.

Как и ожидалось, кофе разрушает магический миг утра после вещего сна. Но зато Бэкхён успевает уловить, что в кофейне он должен оказаться сегодня, а та женщина его ждет. Он не любит экстрасенсов, но игнорировать этот сон не может. Сегодня как раз тот день, когда видения исполняются со стопроцентной вероятностью. И этот простой сон Бэкхён в силах исполнить, нужно только найти кафе.

Прежде чем начать вбивать в поиск варианты названий кофейни, он проверяет Инстаграм, отвечает на новые комментарии и радуется количеству лайков. У него профиль «цветочного мальчика». Бэкхён любит цветы и фотографирует при любом удобном случае. Иногда и себя, но к своим селкам у него строгое отношение. Максимум размытия, минимум открытого лица, больше пышных цветов. Лишь бы никто не опознал. Но подписчикам нравится, это главное.

После упорных поисков он находит старую кофейню с гадалкой. Как Бэкхён и увидел — экстрасенс. Так как он привык вставать с утренними песнопениями муэдзинов, у него куча времени до открытия кафе. Бэкхён проверяет цветы на подоконнике, кому вода нужна, кого влажной тряпочкой протереть, кого подрезать. И с каждым разговаривает, рассказывает, что видел, какие интересности приключались. Про внезапно найденного соулмейта не говорит, растениям нытье лучше не слушать. Его малыши должны жить в радости, а не получать ни за что, если у хозяина плохое настроение.

Тот парень, Чанёль, какую-же однобокую чушь он нес. Такой фанатик не постеснялся бы силой взять, но Бэкхёну повезло. То, что Чанёль не просто так на него весь танец пялился, слишком очевидно. Если тот не гей, то, как минимум, широких взглядов. От таких Бэкхён бежит еще резвее, чем от пьяных турков или развратных женщин. Чем меньше корейцев в окружении, тем лучше. Хотя иногда тоскливо без родного языка, несмотря на возможность смотреть корейские каналы. Там все сплошь про родственные души. И кстати о соулмейте, вдруг он обознался? Мало ли, не так интерпретировал предсказание. С этим еще ничего не ясно.

Перед кафе Бэкхён успевает еще и за руками поухаживать. После встречи с гадалкой ему работать с цветами почти весь день, нужно заранее озаботиться ногтями и не забывать про перчатки — вечером опять заказ на танец, на этот раз в знакомом ресторане. Дневная работа не сложная, знай себе следи за горшками, поливай вовремя и давай подкормку. Живые цветы практически никто не покупает, удивительно, что хозяин лавки до сих пор не обанкротился. В глубине лавки у них есть редкие экземпляры, которые раз в сезон попадают в добрые руки, видимо, этого хватает. А так редко кто берет, все же туристическое место, цены космические.

Ночная работа такая же любимая, как и цветы. В Турцию приглашают любых танцоров живота, особенно в почете русские девушки. Но и парень-азиат тоже как экзотика вполне заходит, тем более Бэкхён со своими округлыми бедрами и мягким животом. Плюс директор танцевального агентства запрещает получать загар, так что подработка с цветами кстати. Главное не попадаться под лампы, которыми освещаются особенно привередливые растения.

Намазавшись санскрином и спрятав голову под шляпой с полями, Бэкхён отправляется в кофейню. Он успевает к открытию, чтобы пройти первым и побежать на работу. На месте уже выстроилась очередь. Дверь открыта и, как в видении, на пороге лежит пузатый котяра и никого не пропускает. Но стоит Бэкхёну сделать шаг к двери, как он лениво встает и отходит в сторону. Не обращая внимания на маты в свою сторону, Бэкхён заходит.

Женщина из сна сидит за столиком. Она кивает и указывает на кресло перед ней. Бэкхён не заставляет себя ждать.

— Гюнайдын — здоровается он. — Я видел вас во сне, но не знаю, зачем я здесь.  
— Все, кто садятся ко мне, получают предсказание. Меня зовут Айсыгуль.  
— Хорошо, пусть будет так. 

Ему наливают кофе. Бэкхён медленно цедит крошечную чашечку, поглядывая по сторонам. Сколько раз сны исполнялись, а он никак не может привыкнуть к ощущению дежавю, сопровождающему его каждый раз. Пока Айсыгуль смотрит рисунки из кофейной жижи, к Бэкхёну ластится тот толстый кот и выпрашивает почесать ему за ушком.

— Завтра вам нужно сесть на самолет в Корею, — говорит гадалка.  
— Вот как? Вы можете увидеть такие четкие указания?  
— Да, такова моя сила. Я говорю то, что вижу в кофейной гуще, и это сбывается.  
— И что я найду в самолете?  
— Родственную душу. 

Бэкхён хмыкает. Зря пришел.

— Простите, но меня это не интересует. Вчера уже один приставал.  
— Возможно, дома вы сможете понять кое-что важное для себя, — пространно говорит Айсыгуль.  
— Так, начался туман. Что я пойму?  
— Я говорю то, что вижу. А сейчас я не вижу этого события четко.  
— И что это значит?  
— Этого события может не случиться. 

Сняв шляпу и взлохматив волосы, Бэкхён скептически смотрит на гадалку. У него самого такие туманные видения встречаются часто, так что, каждому верить? То есть ладно, соулмейта можно проигнорировать, а вот домой съездить точно не тянет. Там он никому не нужен, не в нынешнем положении.

— Вы уже доказали самому себе, кто вы такой. Может, не стоит бояться детских страхов? — спрашивает Айсыгуль. — Иногда, чтобы двигаться вперед, нужно сделать шаг назад. Я сейчас не уговариваю сесть в самолет ради соулмейта, но эта поездка может раскрыть ваш потенциал.  
— Вы про сны?  
— Да. Увы, вас поздно учить, время ушло. Вам нужно разобраться с даром, чтобы не было последствий, а это можно сделать только в отчем доме.  
— И какие могут быть последствия?  
— Бессонница, усталость, головные боли, психические расстройства, в худшем случае —  
опухоль.  
— Не пугайте меня так, — молит Бэкхён. — Что я должен дома сделать?  
— Вспомнить детство, как пробудился дар, предпосылки, последствия, в общем, все.  
— А мне нужно будет помогать другим людям? Я что-то как-то не настроен оказывать помощь населению. Тем более у меня сертификата нет.  
— Время упущено, из вас не выйдет сновидца, который видит других людей, — качает головой Айсыгуль.  
— Кажется, вы меня убедили. Мне просто нужно купить билет в Корею на завтра? Какой авиакомпании, во сколько, какое место регистрировать? — обстоятельно уточняет Бэкхён.  
— Я видела только то, что завтра вы сядете в самолет до Кореи. Остальное — воля судьбы, положитесь на нее.  
— Только так и живу, — ворчит Бэкхён и тянется к кошельку.  
— С тех, кто снится мне, или кому снюсь я, денег не беру. 

Бэкхён низко кланяется и прощается. На работе он покупает последний дешевый билет и тут же регистрируется на рейс, выбрав место у окна. Раз никаких указаний нет, то он может выбирать все, что угодно. Удобно, когда судьба подыгрывает и дает выбор. Как обычно на базаре одни туристы. Разносчики чая бегают как угорелые, Бэкхён даже устал их считать, а это практически единственное развлечение. Его немного беспокоит, что в любой момент может заявиться Чанёль и попытаться опять убеждать, но, к счастью, он так и не приходит. То ли понял, что не стоит биться в закрытые двери, то ли потерялся.

Бэкхён не знает, на сколько дней улетит домой, поэтому просит у хозяина неделю отпуска. В конце концов, он тут пахал без длительных выходных почти три года, имеет право. Вечером Бэкхён отрабатывает программу и получает неплохие чаевые, на которые успевает купить маленький зеленый чемоданчик. Выдвигающаяся ручка, вращающиеся колеса, защита от грабежа, полный набор путешественника.

Из Сеула Бэкхён сбегал в спешке, собрав все вещи, которые уместились в необъятный баул. Домой возвращаться он не планировал. И не думал даже навестить родных, если бы не предсказание. Без них жил как-то, и дальше бы ничего не случилось. Без предупреждения появляться немного боязно, все-таки блудного сына могут и не погладить по головке за внезапное возвращение. Не говоря о том, что Бэкхён ничего не знает, что произошло с семьей за эти годы.

После суматошных сборов, Бэкхён приезжает в аэропорт впритык к окончанию регистрации. Это не так страшно, онлайн регистрацию он уже прошел, а вот багаж пришлось сдать, несмотря на габариты — жизненно важная косметика не вписывается в правила перевоза жидкостей. Даже раствор для линз пришлось переложить в чемодан. В зале ожидания Бэкхён садится поближе к выходу на посадку, подальше от беспошлинной торговли. Заодно зайдет одним из первых, чтобы потом не перелезать через других людей к окну.

Лететь около десяти часов. Сейчас поздняя ночь. Бэкхён пристегивается и открывает электронную книгу, на коленях лежит телефон, паспорт с билетом и ночная маска. Как наберут высоту — будет спать. Посадка заканчивается. Соседи появиться не торопятся, что странно — он забронировал последний билет на рейс, должны быть заполнены все места. Бэкхён уже возрадовался, что с ним не будет никого, можно будет закинуть ноги, но тут на крайнее кресло падает мужчина. Машинально взглянув на соседа, Бэкхён не удерживается от возгласа:

— Ты?!

Пак Чанёль смотрит на него с не меньшим шоком. Что там гадалка говорила о родственной душе?

Если у Бэкхёна и были какие-то сомнения, то теперь их не осталось. Но такое счастье ему все равно не нужно. Эта истерика из-за родственных душ яйца выеденного не стоит, но люди все равно продолжают страдать дурью. Можно подумать, что отношения с соулом защитят от предательства, насилия, боли. Или же обеспечат будущее на несколько поколений вперед. Ничего не происходит, когда находишь соулмейта. Ты остаешься самим собой, вместе со своими проблемами, страхами и грязью, никто тебя не лечит, не очищает, потому что второй соул — такой же.

Чанёль бурчит приветствие и прячет глаза. То ли внял голосу разума, то ли боится Бэкхёна. Разницы в мотивации никакой, главное, чтобы не доставал во время полета. Место между ними так и остается пустым.

— Что планируешь делать в Сеуле? — спрашивает Пак.

Бэкхён морщится, но отвечает:

— С семьей встречусь, а дальше не знаю.  
— Ты уже не выглядишь так, будто хочешь меня убить.  
— А что делать, если мы заперты на какое-то время в закрытом пространстве без возможности выхода. Можно пылать негодованием, но я не вижу смысла тратить ресурсы на бесполезные эмоции. Но жаль, конечно, что нас не разделяет третий человек.  
— Чунмён резко решил остаться в Стамбуле, придумал себе лишние дела, — разводит руками Чанёль. — Я не буду домогаться, но можно все-таки спросить?  
— Ты уже спросил, — фыркает Бэкхён.  
— Почему ты резко против соулмейтов? Понятно, что тебя эта тема задолбала, но это все?  
— Да, а что еще надо?

Капитан борта приветствует пассажиров и просит обратить внимание на мониторы в подголовниках кресел. На них транслируется забавная анимация о правилах поведения на самолете и необходимых действиях в экстренной ситуации. Бэкхён с интересом смотрит, в его время еще стюардесса показывала, как надевать спасательный жилет. Чанёль выключает гаджеты. Самолет взлетает.

Поддерживать разговор Бэкхён не намерен. Он опускает кресло, чтобы было удобно, закрывается ночной маской и тут же засыпает. Провалиться в дрему — легко. Бэкхён не спал накануне, а это значит, что ему приснится видение. Он не понимает, почему так случается, как связан недосып с экстрасенсорикой, и как тогда при нормальном режиме случаются вещие сны. Сложно подобрать учебник по предсказаниям, если вся экстрасенсорика индивидуальна.

Картинка проявляется сквозь мутную дымку сна. Бэкхён готов к этому моменту и успевает ухватить видение, чтобы хоть как-то его контролировать. Со стихийными вещими снами такое сложно провернуть, только если знаешь, что сейчас будешь смотреть предсказание. Он сидит на диване, в толстовке не по размеру. Обои на стенах как будто бы в полосочку, а общие тона комнаты — голубые. Бэкхён не узнает место, но предполагает, что это чья-та квартира. Около стены стоит этажерка с цветочными горшками. Разглядеть их сложно, но ему кажется, что есть как минимум алоэ. Рядом с Бэкхёном, на столике, небольшая армия розовых гортензий, в руках телефон. Сзади на него кто-то облокачивается, свисает и сует под нос его профиль Инстаграма с миллионом подписчиков. Человек целует его в щеку, садится рядом. Бэкхён его узнает — Чанёль. На окне написана какая-то дата.

Туман рассеивается, но тут же собирается обратно. Сквозь него летит стая птиц, разрезая марево. Бэкхён просыпается.

— К чему птицы были? — бормочет он, снимая маску.

Чанёль спит, запрокинув голову и открыв рот. По сравнению со сном, его волосы короче и не такие кудрявые. В видении точно будущее показано, только Бэкхёну такое будущее даром не нужно. Нет, миллион подписчиков дайте, пожалуйста, а соулмейта оставьте себе. Вероятность исполнения сновидения высока, но не настолько, как два дня назад. Если каким-то чудесным образом Бэкхён не переменит мнения о соулмейтах, то не бывать поцелую в незнакомой квартире. Хотя цветы жалко, столько гортензий на одной площади только в магазине можно увидеть. Но не ради цветов падать в объятия чужого человека?

Кое-как выбравшись через ноги-палки Чанёля и при этом его не разбудив, Бэкхён идет в туалет. Вернувшись, он видит сонного Пака, не знающего, куда деть две упаковки с обедом. Разбудили, еду всунули, а что с ней делать не сказали. Бэкхён посмеивается про себя. Обедают (или завтракают) они также в молчании. Со стороны Чанёля ощущается напряжение. Похвальная деликатность, но лучше бы пусть болтал, а не распространял тяжелую атмосферу. Или это не в нем дело, а в том, что Бэкхён постоянно прислушивается, анализирует и пытается найти какие-то новые ощущения в себе? Бесспорно, они соулмейты, значит, между ними должна быть какая-то связь. Она проявляется сразу, или они должны что-то сделать для этого? Он об этом ничего не знает, не интересовался.

В легенде о Ткачихе и Пастухе*, Кён У и Чик Нё почувствовали связь родственных душ с первого взгляда. Но их разделили, и теперь они могут встретиться раз году, на седьмое число седьмого лунного месяца, когда вороны и сороки собираются в небесный мост. Но так как весь оставшийся год птицы не у дел, они помогают другим людям найти родственную душу. Вот так романтично экстрасенсов обозвали воронами и сороками.

— Вот же почему птицы, — бормочет Бэкхён, вспомнив легенду.  
— Ты что-то сказал? — спрашивает Чанёль.  
— Не обращай внимания.

Пак глубоко и громко вздыхает. Бэкхён закатывает глаза. Если это был невербальный сигнал, то его смысл до него не дошел. Как должна работать связь соулмейтов? Будет обидно, если она окажется надуманным пшиком.

Чанёль встает и разминается, проходит несколько раз по коридору. Бэкхён дочитывает книжку. У него почему-то внутри все сильнее сжимается с каждой минутой. То ли от близости встречи с родителями, то ли от ерзающего рядом Пака. Текст расплывается, и приходится перечитывать одну строчку по несколько раз.

— Если хочешь что-то сказать, скажи! — не выдерживает Бэкхён, рявкая на Чанёля.  
— Да я не знаю, что сказать. — Вжимается тот в кресло. — Мне кое за что стыдно, но объяснять слишком долго, да и вряд ли тебе интересно.  
— Если это поможет снять внутреннее напряжение, то мне по барабану, сколько твой рассказ займет времени. Можешь начинать.  
— Так это из-за тебя у меня в животе спазм? — удивляется Пак. — Прости, но я до такой степени не нервничаю, дело в тебе. Эй! Я что, тебя чувствую?

Бэкхён через кресло стукает его электронной книгой.

— Ладно, понял, это мой живот, мои проблемы, — идет на попятную Чанёль. — Я тем вечером пытался утопиться, но мне не дали.

Он пересказывает, что было после их разговора, вскользь касается переосмысления ориентации и много ругается на будущую бывшую жену. И через предложение перескакивает на друга Чунмёна, который скрывал от него и соула, и ориентацию. На его месте, Бэкхён бы тоже скрывал, у Чанёля в голове такая каша, что страшно копаться. Тут и вранье самому себе, и промытые обществом мозги, и невнимательность. И этот человек надеялся, что в его проблемах, внутренних по крайней мере, разберется такой, как Бэкхён? Он не сдерживает улыбки, и Пак затыкается на полуслове.

— Что смешного?  
— То, как взрослый мужчина впервые осознал ориентацию.  
— Тебе весело, а я всю жизнь неправильно жил. И неправильно себя вел. И вообще… И вообще, ты как к геям относишься? — закономерно спрашивает Чанёль.  
— Отношусь, — отвечает Бэкхён после паузы. — И я даже не знаю, мне радоваться или плакать, что мой соулмейт — ты.  
— В смысле относишься? — переспрашивает Пак, нахмурившись. — А, так ты тоже? — догадывается он тут же, переходя на шепот. — Радоваться, конечно. Стоп. Ты сказал — мой соулмейт?

Бэкхён начинает отнекиваться, мол, фраза такая, он так сказал, чтобы покороче было, но на роже Чанёля все равно расплывается улыбка. Выглядит жутко. Оправданий слишком много, а когда их много, то вместе они выглядят неубедительно. Даже угрозы не помогают.

Объявляют посадку и просят пристегнуть ремни. Бэкхён отворачивается к окну и не может сдержаться, чтобы не сделать фото. Потом выложит в Инстаграм, пускай подписчики знают, куда он делся, и не беспокоятся. На попытки Пака достучаться и продолжить разговор он не реагирует. В конце концов, Чанёль отстает, но, бросив быстрый взгляд, Бэкхён замечает у него широкую улыбку.

В послепосадочной суете Чанёль теряется среди людей, как только достает из ящика над головой сумку. Бэкхён замечает его в очереди на паспортный контроль, чуть впереди в соседней линейке. Как-то так выходит, что их одновременно пропускают на таможне. Они ловят взгляды друг друга и застывают в нерешительности. Бэкхён отворачивается первый и идет искать багаж. На этом, можно сказать, все. Закончилось приключение с соулмейтом. Неприятные ощущения в животе так и не прошли, так к ним добавилось странное щемление в сердце. Он находит ленту, по которой катаются чемоданы. Его зеленый только что уехал на второй круг, придется чуть-чуть подождать. Рядом встает Чанёль и тоже смотрит на «карусель». Бэкхён поджимает губу. Вот зачем он так, чего ради? Он не признал их, просто оговорился, неужели у Пака совсем гордости нет?

— Не волнуйся, а то у меня успокоительного в квартире нет. Даже алкогольного, — говорит Чанёль.  
— Знаешь, ты сам успокойся, раз такой умный. От тебя тоже фонит.

Пак глупо улыбается.

Бэкхён забирает чемодан и идет к выходу. Чанёль, чуть помедлив, движется за ним. Он что, без багажа? Зачем тогда стоял? Хотя, понятно зачем, но Бэкхён не давал разрешения.

На улице он останавливается в ступоре. Брать такси или добираться на общественном транспорте? Деньги не проблема, но даже с его маленьким чемоданом возиться не хочется. А Пак все еще идет по пятам. Он достает черную коробочку с мундштуком и нерешительно вертит. Первой на пути попадается стоянка такси. Чанёль трогает его плечо и показывает транспортную карту.

— Давай вместе.  
— Не хочу быть должен, — качает головой Бэкхён.  
— В качестве извинений за навязчивость.  
— А сейчас ты не навязываешься?

Пак пожимает плечами. Щемящее чувство усилилось. Бэкхён сдается, ему своего волнения хватает, пусть хоть Чанёль успокоится. Но с какого момента эта связь образовалась? В чем был смысл? Спросить-то некого.

Они садятся в такси, и Бекхён называет адрес.

— Ты не знаешь, как связь образовывается? — начинает он первым разговор, чтобы Пак не вспомнил про оговорку в самолете.  
— Понятия не имею. Могу у астролога спросить.  
— Он уже один раз неправильно тебе сказал. Лучше не стоит.  
— Почему, все правильно. У тебя на поясе висел «синий глаз», а то, что я не так все понял, ну тут ничего не поделаешь, — защищает экстрасенса Чанёль. — Кстати, а почему танец живота?  
— Потому что я жирный, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён.  
— Да где? Может, бедра кругловаты, но в остальном ты тощий.

Пак тянется ущипнуть за бок и получает по рукам.

— Ну, был жирный, — поправляется Бэкхён. — В процессе тренировок сбросил лишнее. Нужно было пойти похудеть, а в других секциях было некомфортно.  
— Пока не увижу фотки, не поверю, что тебе нужно было худеть! — восклицает Чанёль. — Серьезно, по тебе не скажешь, что у тебя были проблемы с весом.  
— Их нет. Я все сжег, когда уезжал.  
— А знаешь, я тоже был толстым, — признается Пак, копаясь в телефоне. — Интересное совпадение, не правда ли. Вот — смотри.

Он подсовывает под нос фотографию на экране, где маленький мальчик с оттопыренными ушами и щекастым круглым лицом в очках держит хорька. Сходство с нынешним Чанёлем только в ушах, Бэкхён несколько раз сверяет фото с сидящем рядом Паком.

— Кажется, у меня еще не все так плохо было, — выносит он вердикт, налюбовавшись на маленького Чанёля.  
— Это констатация факта или попытка меня задеть? — уточняет Пак. — Если второе, то я сам над собой ржу, не подкопаешься.  
— И в детстве на дразнилки не отвечал?  
— Никто не обзывался. Я был милым, мягким и смешным. Душа компании.  
— А сейчас суровый, твердый и грустный, — хмыкает Бэкхён.  
— Не то слово, хочешь мой пресс потрогать?  
— Спасибо, обойдусь.

Чанёль заливисто смеется. Щемящее чувство в груди сходит на нет. Бэкхён не может сдержать улыбки. Какие еще сюрпризы преподнесет этот мужчина?

Пак много рассказывает о своем детстве, пока они едут. В особенности про домашний зоопарк. Бэкхён тоже всегда хотел собаку, но ему не разрешали. Слушать болтовню Чанёля приятно, время летит незаметно, и они приходят в себя, когда такси останавливается.

— Может, обменяемся телефонами? — просит Пак.  
— Я не хочу давать тебе надежду. Надежда — глупое чувство, — качает головой Бэкхён.  
— Хотя бы мой запиши, на всякий случай, — просит Чанёль и протягивает руку.

Он вбивает в телефон номер и делает селфи для аватара контакта. Когда Бэкхён выходит и забирает из багажника чемодан, он не спешит войти в подъезд. Провожая такси, Бэкхён опять чувствует боль в груди. Но теперь он не уверен, что нехорошо одному Чанёлю.

Поднявшись к квартире, Бэкхён замирает перед дверью. На табличке под звонком все еще указана «семья Бён». Что он должен делать? Спасибо, Пак, конечно, что отвлек, но стало еще хуже. Да, он волнуется, до спазмов в животе, да простит его Чанёль, но за этими дверьми Бэкхён не видел ничего хорошего. Он с самого рождения оказался всем должен: хорошо учиться, интересоваться только поступлением в престижный университет, найти родственную душу и завести с ней семью, желательно к тридцати годам обзавестись первенцем… А взамен что? Обязанность ухаживать за престарелыми родителями? Бекхену еще повезло, что больше внимания уделялось старшему брату, но он не был жирным, ему давалась учеба и с девушками проблем не было. А Бэкхён так, неудавшийся запасной вариант.

Когда он бился с предметами, зубрил ночами и заработал проблемы со сном — ему сказали, что нужно стараться усерднее, и все пройдет. Все так живут, чем он лучше или хуже, что жалуется на бессонницу? Бэкхён нашел себя в цветах, тайком покупал семена и пытался разводить на подоконнике за окном, смог отвлечься от давления. Появился стимул получать хорошие оценки, за них давали больше карманных денег. Но его хобби посчитали бесполезным, неэкономичным и женским, поэтому запретили. Когда он заедал стресс и из-за этого располнел, его не стали меньше кормить, но напоминали о лишнем весе каждый день. А еще начали сниться сны, которые иногда сбывались.

Бэкхён не жаловался. Зачем, если все его просьбы игнорировались, Бэкбом важнее, для него мы отложим на колледж, для него возьмем кредит на машину. Бэкхён научился молчать, врать и недоговаривать. Сновидения преследовали нечасто, в частности из-за жуткой усталости, но когда приходили — хотелось выть и лезть на стенку. Некому было рассказать, ребенок-экстрасенс семье не нужен. Пришлось учиться самому.

К середине старшей школы на него свалилось осознание ориентации. Бэкхён не помнит подробностей, будто специально забыл. Кажется, он влюбился в выпускника, самого красивого на потоке. Типичная история, типичное осознание, типичные проблемы. Родителям не рассказать, друзей нет. Лишний вес, запретная любовь, отсутствие взаимопонимания с окружающими, Бэкхёна все достало. Единственное, что он мог изменить здесь и сейчас — это вес, поэтому стал тайно ходить на тренировки. Сначала хотел заниматься в тренажерном зале, но что-то его сбило с пути, и в том же фитнес-центре он записался на восточные танцы. Скорее всего горячий тренер-турок, расхваливавший комплекцию Бэкхёна. Это был второй живой мужчина, на которого он запал.

Похудел он к концу последнего класса. Популярности ему это не прибавило, да он уже и не стремился. У Бэкхёна появилась цель. Он поездил по соревнованиям вместе с тренером, несколько раз выиграл, и загорелся заниматься танцами профессионально. Наставник даже нашел ему агенство в Стамбуле, там экзотические танцовщики всегда нужны. Оставалось закончить школу, хотя бы на тройки, и сбежать. На пути к мечте закономерно встали родители, прознавшие планы сына и закатившие скандал. Неожиданно вступился Бэкбом, попросивший отпустить Бэкхёна на все четыре стороны, пусть сам отвечает за свою жизнь.

Собравшись с духом, Бэкхён жмет на звонок. Дверь открывают так быстро, будто кто-то стоял и ждал. Мать не выглядит удивленной, кивает и возвращается вглубь квартиры. Ни здравствуйте, ни добро пожаловать, давно не виделись. Бэкхён бормочет приветствие, затаскивает чемодан, разувается и идет искать отца. Бён-старший сидит в гостиной, смотрит телевизор перед сервированным столом. Мать шебуршит на кухне.

— А, молодец, что доехал, — кивает отец на приветствие. — Бэкбом не говорил, что позвал. Ну ничего, я сюрприз оценил.  
— Спасибо, что хоть брата слушается, — ворчит мать. — А то не дело, пропал на несколько лет.

Поборов легкий укол совести, Бэкхён бурчит что-то примирительное, но неопределенное. Зачем Бэкбому его звать? Вот что значит не участвовать в семейной жизни. Главное успеть брата предупредить, чтобы он не попал в неловкую ситуацию, что бы тут ни происходило.

— Ишь, все еще ерундой какой-то занимаешься. Зачем волосы покрасил, в айдолы стремишься? — ворчит Бён-старший.  
— Да куда ему, щёки больше лица, — замечает мать. — Ты бы поел с дороги, пока ждем Бэкбома и его соулмейта. В холодильнике в белой кастрюле остатки со вчера.  
— Спасибо, я не голоден, — качает головой Бэкхён, несмотря на желание сожрать все, что вкусно пахнет. — Вы мою комнату не трогали? Я бы полежал после самолета.  
— Нет, только шкафы от старых вещей освободила, тебе-то они зачем. Эх, кого мы воспитали, даже поговорить не хочет.

Бэкхён закатывает глаза, но не отвечает. Успеют еще припомнить друг другу старые обиды, а у него дело есть. То, что шкафы пусты — не беда. Секрет в старом матрасе — в нем спрятаны дневники. А что лучше всего поможет вспомнить первые вещие сны, как не детская писанина?

Он запирается в комнате и распахивает окно. Такое ощущение, что проветривали здесь лет пять назад, что вполне возможно. Кровать аккуратно заправлена, полки пусты, стол девственно чист. Бэкхён плюхается на покрывало и видит родной потолок, на котором знакомые трещины складываются в причудливую картину. Повалявшись пару секунд, он свешивается с кровати и запускает руку между матрасом и остовом. Секретный кармашек все еще хранит тетради. Перелистывая пожелтевшие страницы, Бэкхён находит, с чего начались его сны. Первое видение пришло после двухдневной бессонницы и сбылось на следующий день. Он начал бояться засыпать, но с каждым новым перегрузом видение все равно приходило. Читать откровения подростка забавно, но тетради можно забрать с собой и уехать. Приличия ради Бэкхён встретится с братом, переночует, а там можно и обратно.

Бэкбома он встречает на пороге и отчаянно просит не сдавать нерадивого донсена. Соулмейт брата ожидаемо девушка. Она, как и Бэкбом, производит впечатление идеального человека. Ким Сохи мила, скромна, похожа на пластиковую куклу и не говорит, пока ее не спросят. Брат старается отвечать за нее, будто боится, что она испортит впечатление, но родители очарованы и ничего не замечают. Бэкхён сидит рядом с будущей невесткой и все прекрасно видит: когда она заправляет прядь за ухо можно заметить выбритые виски, на ногах видны татуировки, несмотря на то, что она постоянно дергает подол платья. Ай да братец, необычную девушку ты в дом привел, и сам об этом знаешь.

Родители нахваливают Бэкбома так, что у него уши краснеют. Многое из их слов приукрашено, и что самое смешное, Сохи тоже это понимает, но поддакивает. Кому-то тоже не хочется нарываться на скандал.

— … чего нельзя сказать о Бэкхёне, — ловит он конец фразы, прослушав начало.  
— Уехал, и даже открытки не прислал, — сетует мать.  
— Все еще жирком трясешь, а? — подтрунивает Бён-старший. — На что живешь, Бэкхён?  
— Я гид в корейской тур-фирме, — врет он, мысленно прося прощения у Чанёля. — Но танцевать не бросил. Помогает держаться в форме.

Отец со смехом вспоминает «счастливые» времена, когда младший сын был круглым и нежным, а не таким угрюмым как сейчас. Бэкхён в это время предпочитает налечь на мясо, обед был в самолете черти когда, он готов сожрать слона. Мать делает замечание, что не стоит столько есть, а то потолстеет опять. Бэкхён лишь закатывает глаза, то она есть предлагает, то еду отбирает. Такое отношение раздражает, но не более. Обида и разочарование как будто бы остались в прошлом. Сейчас перед ним старая семейная пара, пытающаяся играть в правильные отношения и не замечающая фальши. В каком месте они соулмейты? Если только в общей слепоте. 

— И все равно, с розовыми волосами к нему ни одна нормальная девушка не подойдет. Если только в Европе, но там девушки — не девушки, — разглагольствует отец. — Сохи, скажи, есть у Бэкхёна шанс, что его соулмейт не сбежит, едва увидев?

Девушка пожимает плечами, смущенно осматривая Бэкхёна.

— Не в цвете волос дело, — отвечает Сохи. — Если люди предназначены друг другу, то ничто их не остановит.  
— Какая ты добрая, как я рада, что именно ты родственная душа Бэкбома, — причитает мать.  
— Простите, мне нужно позвонить, — бормочет Бэкхён, не выдержав атмосферы ужина.

Выбравшись на балкон, он вздыхает полной грудью. Что сейчас было? Его пытались заклевать, родители слишком сильно усердствуют, обхаживая Сохи, Бэкбом сидит как на иголках. И опять все сводится к соулам. Жил же спокойно без этой истерики, так почему третий день вокруг этой темы все вертится. Даже если бы он не был геем, то все равно никогда бы не привел свою девушку знакомиться с родителями.

На балконе стоит засохший кактус в расколотом горшке — то, что Бэкхёну разрешили держать на столе. Как видно, его никто не поливал несколько лет, и хотя растение неприхотливое, но реанимировать его Бэкхён бы не решился. Малыш скрадывал горькие часы зубрежки, но взять с собой его было некуда. И никто о кактусе не заботился. Он еще мог зацвести, был такой шанс, но теперь вряд ли. Не желая мириться с несправедливостью, Бэкхён прокрадывается на кухню, наливает стакан воды и возвращается. Сначала он склеивает горшок скотчем, потом поливает. Хотя бы так.

Прислушавшись к себе, Бэкхён не замечает посторонних эмоций. Похоже, что связь на расстоянии не действует. Оно и к лучшему, не хотелось бы, чтобы Чанёлю прилетела неприятная весточка после сегодняшнего. Хочется взять нераспакованный чемодан и сбежать в аэропорт. За один вечер на него вылилась столько ядовитых стереотипов, сколько он не слышал за несколько лет в Турции. Даже есть нерациональное подростковое желание показать семье язык и Чанёля. Вот, хотели соула для второго сына, получите: феерический дебил, высший сорт, только что с конвейера придурков. К тому же новообращенный гей. Смиритесь.

А ведь в Корее у него нет никого, кроме Пака, с кем он может поговорить. Бэкхён никогда не рассказывал о семье, у него уже все кипит от них. Раз все равно сказал, что нужно позвонить, то почему нет. Чанёль же сам дал номер, хотел, чтобы ему позвонили. Вряд ли предполагал, что это случится так скоро, но кто может знать стопроцентно, что случится в следующую минуту. А нечего своим соулмейтам давать контакты, они могут точно так же эгоистично захотеть воспользоваться родственной душой, чтобы сбросить напряжение.

— Слушаю, — раздается голос Пака после продолжительного дозвона.  
— Ты спрашивал, почему я ненавижу соулмейтов.  
— О, привет, Бэкхён — даже на расстоянии слышно, как Чанёль улыбается.  
— Мои родители — соулы, но я ни разу не видел, чтобы они друг на друга посмотрели как-то по-особенному, не то, что слово ласковое сказали. Взаимные упреки, скрытые обвинения, капанье на мозги себе и окружающим. Как будто не соулмейты вовсе, а пара случайных людей, вынужденных делить квартиру и детей, — выпаливает Бэкхён.  
— Странно, мои тоже соулмейты, но они искрятся, когда вместе. Может, люди такие, малоэмоциональные? — замечает Чанёль.  
— Когда я был толстым, мне постоянно на это пеняли, — продолжает Бэкхён. — «Ни одна девушка на тебя не посмотрит». «Твой соулмейт не станет с тобой связываться». А еще учеба — это их бесило еще больше. Что поделать, если я тупой, не дано мне науки изучать. Но нет, им нужно, чтобы и второй сын в университет поступил, потом стал офисным работником, завел семью и так далее.  
— Желательно в супруги родственную душу, — поддакивает Пак.  
— А я… Ну ты знаешь, что я. Я даже вслух не могу это сказать, потому что боюсь, вдруг меня подслушивают.  
— А ты гей.  
— Да. Я не хотел искать соулмейта. Я не собирался этого делать. Раз уж я по всем параметрам плохой сын, то зачем стараться. Еще сны эти…  
— Какие сны?  
— Я немножко сновидец. Нигде не учился, никому не говорил. Ты первый, кто знает. Вернее второй, гадалка из Стамбула была первой. В общем, не важно. Родители хоть и говорили начать поиск, но экстрасенсов они не любят, и сын сновидец стал бы кошмаром наяву.  
— Ты просто образец непослушания. Гей, сновидец, танцуешь женский танец, соул у тебя мужчина. Что дальше?

Со стороны Чанёля слышится какой-то шум. Он кричит кому-то, что заканчивает, и, судя по звукам, что-то падает.

— Прости, ты что, занят? — спрашивает Бэкхён.  
— Да, пустяки, помогаю будущей бывшей жене собрать вещи. Квартиру она решила оставить мне, а сама у соула будет жить. Спасибо, хоть что-то хорошее оставила.  
— А как квартира выглядит?  
— Я не знаю, как стиль называется, скандинавский что ли. Но тут очень много голубых тонов, — смеется Пак.  
— А какие цветы ты любишь? — уточняет Бэкхён. Не эта ли квартира из его сна?  
— Если честно, то я ненавижу цветы. Они растут, их срезают, и ты покупаешь труп растения в красивой обертке. Жестоко и бессмысленно. Вот в горшках цветы — это тема. Я их всегда дарил Ребекке, она даже этажерку специально купила. Только ругалась постоянно, что ухаживать не умеет, выжили только самые неприхотливые. 

Бэкхён замирает, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердца. Пора перестать считать совпадения, и принять как данность то, что соулмейты все-таки идеально подходят друг другу. Стоит только человека получше узнать, и все становится понятно.

— У меня что-то сердце забарахлило, — ноет Чанёль. — С тобой все в порядке?  
— В полном. Так ты ее обрадовал, что образумился?  
— Она сказала, что всегда это подозревала. И она бы даже простила меня, если бы я честно признал ориентацию. Ребекка тоже дуреха, поверила мне, что мы соулмейты, а все сомнения гнала прочь. Пожелала удачи, теперь не страшно завтра в суд идти.  
— Мне бы таких понимающих родных, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Я за ужином такого наслушался, что пора вешаться.  
— Слушай, тебе не кажется, что лучше нам встретиться? — прерывает его Пак. — Ты такие вещи серьезные затронул, по телефону не те ощущения. Да ты и сам обмолвился, что тебя могут подслушать. Пойдем на свидание?

Бэкхён молчит. Он не чувствует, что знает Чанёля достаточно, чтобы начинать отношения. Да, куча совпадений, они могут нормально разговаривать, но за пару дней люди не меняются, и вряд ли Пак из слепого обывателя сразу стал чутким и проницательным человеком. Да и Бэкхён не хочет обманывать сам себя — он боится попасться на удочку родственной души, не заметить, как сам пытается выжать из соула максимум, и начать воспринимать их связь как данность. Чтобы не было «соулмейт решит все ваши проблемы одним своим наличием».

— Можно было бы, — осторожно говорит Бэкхён. — Если угадаешь мои любимые цветы и принесешь их.  
— Я все равно притащу горшок, — обиженно сопит Чанёль.  
— Хоть в семенах, главное угадай. Есть варианты, где можно встретиться?  
— В Каннаме хорошее место. Завтра после суда, хорошо?  
— Пойдет. Скинешь адрес и время, теперь ты знаешь мой номер.

Бэкхён возвращается в гостиную. Ужин съеден едва ли наполовину, а он уже чувствует, что объелся. Домашняя еда, конечно, самая вкусная, но привычка кушать маленькими порциями в течение дня никуда не делась. Бэкхён возвращается на место и потягивает сок.

— Бэкхён, а ты уже начал поиск? Мы тут с отцом вспоминали, как нашли друг друга, это было великолепно. Вот, молодежь хотим послушать.

Закатывать глаза нет сил. А чего он ожидал, что две пары соулмейтов так просто забудут, что есть пятый лишний? Ладно, брат не настроен его задевать и слова плохого за сегодня не сказал, он не заслуживает слушать чужие перебранки. Зато у Бэкхёна всегда есть что сказать, чтобы прекратить обсуждение. Только врать больше не хочется. Как будто ложью он перечеркнет то возвышенное ощущение легкости, что осталось после разговора с Чанёлем.

— Меня уже нашел соул, — сознается Бэкхён.

За столом воцаряется молчание. Это явно не то, что он ожидал. Где допрос? Родители разочаровывают, неужели надеялись до конца своих дней иметь под рукой нерадивого сына, которого всегда можно поругать. Так пускай не расстраиваются, у них сейчас появится еще больше поводов для ворчания.

— Расскажи о ней, — просит мать. — Или лучше приведи. Мы готовы подождать, пока она прилетит из Турции. Такое событие, а ты молчал!  
— Жаль, не кореянка, но хотя бы так, — вставляет претензию отец.  
— Я ничего еще не сказал о соулмейте, а вы уже придумали себе что-то, — ухмыляется Бэкхён. — Все равно вы его не увидите, так может, не будете разрушать воображаемый образ допросом? Я же знаю, что вам не понравится моя родственная душа.  
— Почему это?  
— Во-первых, потому что он мужчина, — загибает палец Бэкхён. — Во-вторых, он идиот. В-третьих… Пускай третья причина будет в том, что он гей. Я бы мог больше назвать, но трех достаточно.  
— Что?!

Бён-старший вскакивает, едва не опрокинув стол. Пустые бутылки соджу падают и скатываются на пол. Мать приседает на диван и держится за сердце. Бэкбом, все еще сохраняя спокойствие, пытается успокоить отца. Бэкхён смотрит на этот цирк и не чувствует ничего, ни сожалений, ни раскаяния, ни злорадства. Он больше не хочет иметь дела с этими людьми. Все, что нужно, у него уже есть. Права была Айсыгуль, себе он все доказал. А слушаться фальшивых людей, пытаться им угодить… Даже если они его родители, они не имеют права забивать ребенка собственным мировоззрением.

— А еще я гей, — признается Бэкхён.

Второй раз тишина кажется еще более оглушительной.

— Ты как посмел? — шепчет Бён-старший.

Бэкхён пожимает плечами. А что он может сказать? Прочитать лекцию, рассказать, что ничего плохого в его ориентации нет? Он не хочет делиться с этими людьми своей жизнью, так зачем ему распинаться?

— Ты мне больше не сын! — взрывается отец. — Вычеркну из семейного реестра! Паршивец, мы тебя нормальным воспитывали, а ты!..  
— Бэкхён, пожалуйста, уходи, — просит мать. — Не расстраивай отца, не порть жизнь брату. Не приходи больше.  
— Ничего другого я не ожидал, — кивает Бэкхён. — Никаких проблем, больше не побеспокою. Надо было шесть лет назад так сделать. Простите, что испортил смотрины.

Он выскакивает из квартиры, не слушая гневных криков отца. Хорошо, что успел забрать дневники. Зачем вещи брал, если все закончилось за несколько часов. Бэкхён хлопает себя по лбу. У него еще свидание с Чанёлем. Придется искать хостел посреди ночи. А спать уже хочется. Как бы опять видение не получить.

Ему приходит сообщение, и Бэкхён ожидает увидеть, куда его приглашает Пак, но вместо этого читает просьбу Бэкбома подождать у машины. Даже любопытно, почему брат вдруг заинтересовался паршивой овцой, когда обычно не обращал никакого внимания. Хочет по-братски попытаться вернуть на «путь истинный»?

Не успевает Бэкхён выйти на улицу, как рядом падает и разбивается горшок с кактусом. Он поднимает голову и видит злого отца на балконе. Растение жалко, оно не заслужило такого обращения. Бэкхён собирает осколки, влажную землю и сухой кактус. Он был хорошим другом, но с накопленным негативом вряд ли восстановится. Приходится похоронить.

Бэкбом с Сохи спускаются через пятнадцать минут, когда Бэкхён устает прятаться. Мало ли, что отцу в голову взбредет.

— Ну и натворил ты бед, братец, — говорит Бэкбом. — Но спасибо, они теперь самым большим злом будут считать тебя, что бы ни случилось.  
— Да я вижу, — хмыкает Бэкхён, наблюдая, как при ходьбе мелькают татуировки Сохи. — Могли бы подлиннее платье найти.  
— Не люблю платья, купила первое попавшееся, но не учла, что оно задирается, — отвечает девушка.  
— Я не планировал становиться громоотводом, но понимаешь…  
— Тебя все достало, — заканчивает за него брат.  
— Причем я и дня с ними не пробыл. Как мы могли их терпеть?

Бэкбом вздыхает.

— Тебе есть, где переночевать? Может, поедешь с нами?  
— Раньше тебя не заботило, где я и что со мной, — подозрительно щурится Бэкхён.  
— Не переживай, я не буду докапываться, если не захочешь что-то рассказывать. Но ты вырвался из гнезда и смог свободно взлететь, а я все еще в яйце.  
— Прекрати разговаривать метафорами, они стариковские, — одергивает его Сохи.

Бэкхён не видит причин отказываться. Точнее он хочет спать, и ему все равно где. Пока они едут, Бэкхён рассказывает о Стамбуле, как ему там живется, чем он на самом деле зарабатывает. Ориентации он не касается, а про Чанёля поясняет скупо. Бэкбом делится своими изменениями. Брат, оказывается, тоже бунтарь, только тихий и скрытный. Машине предпочитает мотоциклы, любит ночные гонки. На такой гонке они с Сохи и познакомились — она его обогнала на самом финише. А Бэкбому как раз предсказали набор цифр, связанных с соулом, оказавшийся номером ее мотоцикла. Они знакомы год, но только сейчас реализовали план знакомства, уж больно нестереотипная девушка брату попалась, она бы убила родителей наповал, показавшись в обычном образе. А тут еще удачно младшенький скандал устроил, просто спас Бэкбома в очередной раз.

В какой-то момент Бэкхён вырубается и просыпается из-за оповещения на телефоне. Чанёль хвастается, что развелся, получил звездюлей от родных и близких за идиотизм и готов бегать по цветочным лавкам в поисках неведомого цветка. В чужой квартире не понятно, куда идти и где искать ванную. Сохи сидит дома и любезно соглашается скрасить время. Она подсказывает как найти кафе, куда пригласил Пак, помогает уложить волосы и отправляет его на свидание. 

Бэкхён не сразу узнает Чанёля, вернее, принимает его за какого-то придурка. Только учащенное сердцебиение подсказало, что он близко. Пак умудрился не только развестись этим утром, но и перекраситься. И не в какой-нибудь, а в розовый со множеством полутонов. И еще линзы голубые надел. Бэкхён хватается за сердце и делает вид, что они не знакомы.

— Бэкхён, Бэкхён, я здесь! — машет Чанёль.

Ему бы развернуться и дать деру, но люди оборачиваются на них.

— Привет, — здоровается он. — Показывай, что купил.   
— А может, ну его, — поникает Пак. — Боюсь, я все же не то взял. Попробуй угадай, если я тебя совсем не знаю.   
— И еще несешь какую-то чушь про соулов, — закатывает глаза Бэкхён. — Давай сегодня обойдемся без ахинеи, у меня за вчера глаза устали.   
— В общем, — Чанёль щелкает брелоком на ключах от машины, и открывается припаркованный рядом внедорожник Mercedes, — если это не то, то давай просто поедим, не называя это свиданием. 

Он достает с переднего сидения маленький горшочек, упакованный в прозрачную пленку. Из земли торчит луковица, она не помещается в кашпо. На толстой стреле сидит шапка из еще нераспустившихся бледно-розовых бутонов. Бэкхён принимает горшок и осторожно рассматривает, стараясь себя не выдать. Но Чанёль все равно расплывается в улыбке.

— Я тебя чувствую, не забывай, — говорит он. — Продавщица сказала, что он розовый, поэтому я взял.  
— Анна Мария, — кивает Бэкхён.  
— Ты ему имя дал что ли?  
— Название сорта. Гиацинт Анна Мария, нежно-розовые цветы, высота стрелки от двадцати сантиметров. Как ты умудрился даже с сортом угадать, я не понимаю.  
— Наш цвет волос подсказал.

Бэкхён прикладывает руку ко лбу. Будет биться головой о поверхности вместо закатывания глаз, так уж и быть. Видимо, с Чанёлем не удастся пообщаться без травм, как моральных, так и физических.

Пак галантно открывает дверь кафе и пропускает Бэкхёна вперед. Ему сразу нравится атмосфера внутри. Трендовый интерьер, просто и в то же время много мелких деталей, которые не сразу бросаются в глаза, но создают настроение. Он выбирает столик с диванчиками и с удовольствием откидывается на подушки. Чанёль достает вещицу, которую Бэкхён приметил в аэропорту, и вертит в руках.

— Ты не против, если я?.. — спрашивает Пак, указывая на агрегат.  
— А что это?  
— Вейп, электронная сигарета. Только вместо табака — жидкость с запахом. И то, у меня безникотиновая. У тебя нет предубеждения против вейперов?  
— Ты сначала покажи, как это, а потом я решу, есть у меня предубеждение или нет.

Чанёль щелкает кнопкой и затягивается. Он выпускает белое облако, окружая себя плотным ореолом. Бэкхён принюхивается к приятному аромату. Чем-то напоминает Стамбул, какие-то пряности в запахе точно есть. 

— Давай еще.

Пак выдыхает пар прямо на него. Бэкхён прикрывает глаза, погружаясь в аромат. Даже гиацинт отставляет подальше, чтобы не мешал. Он чувствует орехи и шафран, а еще что-то сладкое, но в таком небольшом количестве, что не различить. 

— Какая-то восточная сладость, — выносит вердикт Бэкхён. — Всегда такой запах?  
— Нет, я сам подбирал, — улыбается Чанёль. — Ты прав, это пахлава.  
— Серьезно?   
— Да, не самый популярный, пришлось перерыть кучу сайтов, но нормальную пахлаву еще сложнее найти.  
— А какие популярные?  
— Ну простые, с фруктами, шоколадом, кофе. Потом выпечка типа капкейков, брауни. Цветочные тоже бывают. Если покопаться, то на любой вкус можно найти.

Пак обстоятельно рассказывает о вейп-культуре, с каждым словом распаляясь все сильнее. Бэкхён очень благодарный слушатель. Чанёля все равно прерывает официантка, уставшая ждать, пока ее позовут. 

— Токпокки, — одновременно заказывают они и таращатся друг на друга.  
— Две? — уточняет девушка.  
— Одну, — снова синхронный ответ.

Бэкхён ухмыляется, видя недоумение официантки. 

— Как прошел развод? — спрашивает он, когда девушка уходит.  
— Намного лучше, чем я ожидал. Ребекка отказалась от квартиры, я хотел добровольно отдать ей машину, но и ее она не взяла. Зря я про нее плохо думал.  
— Щедрая девушка.   
— Странная. Она почему-то считает, что у меня с тобой проблемы будут, поэтому оставила мне моральную компенсацию. 

Чанёль затягивается.

— А ты думал, что проблемы кончились? — уточняет Бэкхён.

Чанёль давится паром.

— В смысле? Между нами есть связь, я угадал цветы. Мы соулмейты, все же здорово. И остальные проблемы сами собой решились. Хотя, мне еще родителям объяснять все подробно… О, они меня ждут на ужин, поедем вместе?

Бэкхён не может ни закатить глаза, ни побиться головой об стол. Он не понимает, как должен выразить полнейший шок и негодование. Казалось бы, они с Чанёлем уже говорили на эту тему, что невозможно решить проблемы по щелчку пальцев. Как минимум он должен был начать избегать категоричных суждений. И вот пожалуйста — они соулмейты, этого достаточно, больше никаких проблем нет.

— Я, пожалуй, предпочту тихо свалить отсюда, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Сбежать и больше никогда с тобой не встречаться.  
— Что я такого сказал? — возмущается Пак. — Не хочешь к родителям, не надо, как-нибудь потом.  
— Мне казалось, ты что-то да понял из наших разговоров. Я не надеялся, что за пару дней ты поменяешь свое мнение, но можно было вынести хоть какой-то урок?

Бэкхён встает и забирает гиацинт. Грудь сдавливает от эмоций, и он не понимает, чьи они и что означают. Бэкхён направляется к выходу, но Чанёль хватает его за руку. 

— Для тебя ничего не значит наша связь? Мы установили контакт. Я уверен, ты тоже чувствуешь это.  
— Это не может быть единственным аргументом. Я не хочу, как мои родители, быть рядом с тобой, потому что мы соулмейты, а не потому что мы нравимся друг другу. Я не хочу связывать свою жизнь с человеком, который не видит, что происходит вокруг.

Бэкхён вырывается. Он вылетает из кафе и стремится к метро. Срочно бронировать билет на ближайший рейс.

Его обгоняет Mercedes Чанёля. Пак выпрыгивает из машины, рискуя попасть под колеса, и бежит наперерез. 

— Бэкхён, послушай, я глупость сказал, но это же не повод все бросать?  
— Что все? Между нами ничего не было.  
— Мы же… Но ведь ты тоже почувствовал! Когда по телефону говорили. Приятное взаимопонимание.  
— И что? Это отменяет то, что ты воспринимаешь меня только как решение всех проблем? Не как человека, с которым у тебя резонанс, а как статус?  
— Все не так, — поникает Чанёль.  
— А как? 

Он пожимает плечами. Естественно, у него нет аргументов, чтобы оспорить слова Бэкхёна. Если бы он говорил неправду, Пак смог бы ответить. И самое обидное, Чанёль явно понимает, где накосячил. Но если он начнет умолять дать еще один шанс, что он исправится и не будет нести чушь, нет никаких гарантий, что это на самом деле произойдет. Сказать можно все, что угодно.

— Меня уже бросила жена, не оставляй меня одного, пожалуйста, — опускается Пак до нытья.  
— Значит, удел твой таков, — отрезает Бэкхён. — Был бы нормальным мужем, она бы не ушла от тебя, даже несмотря на появление соулмейта. 

Он обходит застывшего столбом Чанёля и спускается в метро. На душе откровенно паршиво. Осадок разочарования душит не хуже веревки. Даже гиацинт не спасает. В квартире у брата никого нет, приходится ждать во дворе, пока кто-то вернется. Пак названивает, но Бэкхён не берет трубку. Перед тем, как бросить его в черный список, он пишет сообщение, чтобы не звонил больше, не пытался связаться, и сообщает, что улетает. 

Бэкхён находит три рейса на следующий день, но ночью улетать не хочется, поэтому он бронирует билет на час дня. Хоть выспится перед дорогой. Возвращается Сохи и сдержанно сочувствует, что такой непонятливый соул попался. Они с Бэкбомом долго учились быть вместе, она тоже не понимает, как люди, только найдя друг друга, бегут вступать в отношения. И ведь живут же как-то.

Обидно до чертиков, что Чанёль — вот такой. При первой встрече он произвел приятное впечатление. Да и во время танца Бэкхёну было приятно то, как Пак на него смотрел. Шок и восхищение вместо похоти. А потом он все разрушил. Если бы он не набрасывался с воплями: «О, мой соулмейт»… Бэкхён вздыхает. Чанёль и не набрасывался — это фантастика. Он шумный, веселый, яркий. Его шатает из одной крайности в другую, он не умеет использовать полутона. Спокойные рассудительные отношения? Только не с ним. Может быть, зря Бэкхён так быстро его отшил? Но тратить силы на перевоспитание сформировавшегося человека — глупо. Если бы Пак сам захотел, тогда да, можно было бы проявить терпение, которого в избытке. 

Утром Бэкхён обещает брату не пропадать и хотя бы изредка писать. Бэкбом подвозит его до аэропорта и желает удачного полета. На подходе к терминалу у Бэкхёна колет палец, как будто бы он на кактус напоролся. А еще наваливается усталость, сонливость и отчаяние. Откуда такие ощущения, Бэкхён не понимает. Ладно усталость, столько всего за эти дни произошло, но обо что он укололся?

Пройдя досмотр, первое, что он видит, это возвышающаяся над толпой китайцев розовая макушка. Чанёль собственной персоной. Стоит, теребит бумажный пакет. Появившееся было раздражение забивается теплой волной при виде ушастого идиота. 

— Как ты угадал, на каком рейсе я полечу, — спрашивает Бэкхён, не дав ему заговорить первым.  
— Я с двенадцати ночи тебя жду, — вяло улыбается Пак.  
— Просил же не искать…  
— Извини, я уже сдавался несколько раз, если отступлю сейчас — придется возвращаться в Стамбул и топиться в Босфоре. 

Бэкхён обращает внимание на круги у него под глазами. Понятно, откуда усталость — от Чанёля идет. И почему их связь транслирует один негатив? 

Пак опускается на одно колено, игнорируя взгляды окружающих, достает из пакета кактус в горшочке и коробку. Он открывает ее, наружу вырывается ореховый аромат. Бэкхён округляет глаза — Чанёль достал пахлаву! 

— Выслушай меня, прежде чем ты улетишь, — просит Пак. — Я знаю, что веду себя как эгоистичный мудак. Я понимаю, чем тебя обидел, но ты сам понимаешь, что за пару дней измениться невозможно.   
— И поэтому я не понимаю, что ты тут делаешь.  
— Я покаялся родителям во всем, — продолжает Чанёль. — Они у меня святые, не понимаю, как я такой вырос. Мне, оказывается, не рассказывали полную версию их знакомства.  
— Хорошо, мы с тобой тут причем?

Пак, устав держать и кактус, и пахлаву, всовывает горшок Бэкхёну.

— Прости, весь аэропорт оббегал, гиацинтов не было. Но тебе кактусы тоже подходят, такие же колючие.

У Бэкхёна в руках и так Анна Мария, так еще второго ребенка держать заставляют. Нет, он всегда рад малышам, никаких претензий. 

— За моим отцом гонялся псих-экстрасенс, считающий, что он Бог и должен свести моих родителей, — начинает рассказывать Чанёль.  
— Может, ты встанешь? На нас люди смотрят.  
— Прости, сил нет, я бы вообще лег. Так вот, мама с папой и без него сталкивались множество раз, но не замечали друг друга, проходили мимо. И пока экстрасенс не указал отцу на эти случайности, тот продолжал ныть, что его родственная душа потерялась. Папа больше месяца доказывал маме, что они соулмейты. Он, как и я, акцентировал внимание на совпадениях, а не на том, что они нравятся друг другу, что у них много общего, что им хорошо вместе и так далее. 

Чанёль делает паузу и с трудом встает. Он отбирает кактус и продолжает:

— Они не знали друг друга долгое время, но мама поддержала папу, когда тот не смог бросить решающий мяч в бейсбольной игре, а это было в старшей школе! И потом наоборот, отец ее случайно утешил, когда у мамы сорвалась помолвка. Они были друг с другом в их самые тяжелые моменты. У них большая совместная история, начинающаяся задолго до официального знакомства. И они ее преодолели! Не стали заложниками мантры «мы соулмейты, а значит все прекрасно». У нас такого бэкграунда нет, значит, мне будет проще это сделать.  
— Почему ты в этом уверен?  
— Я сын своего отца. 

Бэкхён фыркает. А не означает ли это, что старший Пак такой же, как и младший? Бедная госпожа Пак, как ей с такими мужчинами живется? Бэкхён одного выдержать не может, а тут два кошмара. И все же он рад его видеть. Давно пора было расшевелить тихую гавань его жизни. Шторм из Чанёля для этого подойдет.

Пак протягивает пахлаву.

— Дай мне самый последний шанс. Я буду паинькой, обещаю. Ты не видел счастливых соулмейтов, но я с такими парами знаком. Уверен, если я не буду делать глупостей, у нас все получится. Когда мы это сделаем, ты будешь рад, что не отверг меня сейчас.   
— Ты говоришь, что будешь хорошим, а мне, значит, не надо? — ухмыляется Бэкхён. — Я сразу такой, какой надо, и ничего мне не надо делать?  
— Да, то есть, у тебя все хорошо. Ай… — путается Чанёль. — Я имел в виду, что ошибки делал я, так что…  
— Не впадай в крайности, ладно. Тебя бросает из одной стороны в другую, сам создаешь бурю и вываливаешься из лодки.  
— Крайности — это моя натура, к сожалению, — разводит руками Пак. — Вот такой феерический дебил, признаю.   
— Когда у тебя день рождения? — спрашивает Бэкхён.  
— Двадцать седьмого ноября, а что?

Бэкхён ухмыляется. Эту дату он видел во сне, когда он получил миллион подписчиков. И по своим прогнозам он рассчитывал как раз к концу осени на это число выйти. Тот сон не был вещим на все сто процентов. Бэкхён сам может выбирать, случиться ему или нет. 

— Во сне видел. Отдай сюда пахлаву, упадет.

Бэкхён отбирает коробку и кактус. Как бы теперь горшки упаковать, чтобы крошки не пострадали в самолете. К гиацинту он приспособил коробку, а с кактусом что делать? Держать в руках, пугать людей? 

Объявляют окончание регистрации на рейс Бэкхёна. Чанёль жалобно смотрит и покорно ждет вердикта.

— Я думал, ты безнадежен, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Может быть, я тоже был где-то неправ, прости, если обидел. Раз ты сам веришь, что сможешь перевоспитаться, я помогу. Знаешь…

Пак не дослушивает и лезет обниматься, укалываясь о кактус. 

— Я тебя не подведу, — шепчет Чанёль.   
— Уж я надеюсь.  
— Пойдем, провожу на самолет, — с улыбкой говорит Пак. — Прости, не могу сейчас полететь, но я скоро снова отправлюсь в Стамбул, дела еще не закончены. 

Вздохнув, Бэкхён решает, что в следующий раз покается в своих грехах. А следующий раз точно будет. Спасибо, что Чанёль не настаивает на немедленном соединении, а помогает отвезти чемодан к стойке регистрации. У входа в таможенную зону они останавливаются. 

— Чтобы к следующей нашей встрече вернул старый цвет, — говорит Бэкхён. — У тебя не получилось в красивый розовый.  
— Как скажешь.  
— Я тоже буду над собой работать. И не пытайся возражать, всем надо над собой работать.   
— Не буду, — улыбается Чанёль. — У меня просьба.  
— Какая?  
— Нормальное свидание. Когда я прилечу, покажешь любимое место в Стамбуле?  
— Мне проще приватный танец показать, чем место.  
— Договорились, — еще шире улыбается Чанёль. 

Он наклоняется и целует его в лоб. 

Бэкхён пересекает зеленую линию. Он оборачивается. Чанёль стоит на том же месте и машет. Дышать тяжело, но это не неприятная тяжесть. Его переполняет эйфория. Общая эйфория. Соулмейты — это не так плохо, если подходить с головой, а не относиться к связи безответственно. 

А кактус Бэкхён назовет Чанёлем.


	3. Бонус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сон Бэкхёна все-таки сбывается.

Бэкхён делает еще одну фотографию гортензий. Так, на всякий случай, чтобы из десятка почти одинаковых картинок выбрать одну и запостить в Инстаграм. Дверь в квартиру хлопает.

— Уже почти миллион! — кричит из прихожей Чанёль.  
— А то я не знаю, — хмыкает Бэкхён. 

Он остается сидеть на диване в центре комнаты и бросает взгляд на окно. Это он на стекле написал дату и поздравление с днем рождения зубной пастой. Бэкхён фотографирует те самые цветы из сна, в той самой квартире из сна, в тот самый день из сна. Остается дождаться одной маленькой детали.

— Все равно поздравляю! — Чанёль врывается в комнату и перегибается через диван.

Бэкхён задирает к нему голову и целует. Соулмейт холодный, несущий на себе мерзкую погоду ноября, но согревающий изнутри горячей связью. Привычно поддавшись буре эмоций, Бэкхён забывает о неудобной позе и сухих губах Чанёля. 

Первые недели после обретения связи было тяжело. Они как сообщающиеся сосуды переливали друг другу эмоции, чаще всего негативные. И главное, никаких пособий, никаких тренингов для соулмейтов не придумано. Разбирайтесь сами опытным путем. Но не в этом была проблема, а в том, что трудно делать вид, что между ними ничего нет, и пытаться развивать отношения как между незнакомыми людьми. Все время хотелось воспользоваться читерским кодом в лице связи и ускориться. Внезапно помогла твердолобость Чанёля — сказал, что сможет преодолеть, значит, преодолеет. А также то, что ему приходилось много ездить ради турфирмы, и связь на больших расстояниях не работала даже во время телефонных разговоров. Когда Бэкхён начал скучать по присутствию Чанёля, его голосу и пару вейпа, а не по волнующим и ярким эмоциям, передающимся через связь, тогда он и понял, что влюбился. И очень боялся выдать себя, не то что по связи, а просто словами и действиями. Но в следующую встречу он услышал на уровне подсознания то, что ускользало от него — Чанёль уже давно влюблен. Признание было похоже на сцену из кино, когда соулмейты видят друг друга в первый раз и падают в пучину любви — без слов, по одному взгляду и щемлению в сердце, учащенному пульсу и расширенным зрачкам. 

Что не помешало потом Чанёлю испортить момент и начать орать о любви вслух. 

— Стой, дай бальзамом намажу, — говорит Бэкхён, когда они заканчивают целоваться. 

Чанёль подставляет губы, а потом пытается чмокнуть. Попытка избежать жирный поцелуй удается, Чанёль съезжает по дивану головой вперед и дрыгает ногами, стараясь восстановить равновесие.

— А давай селфи на миллион? — предлагает он.  
— У меня уже есть цветочки, — показывает Бэкхён.  
— Ну я тоже приложил руку к пополнению твоей армии фанатов, — дуется Чанёль, а у самого в глазах пляшут черти.  
— Скорее рожу.

Не в последнюю очередь популярность Бэкхёна возросла благодаря окрашиванию его профиля в радужную полоску. Несколько селфи с Чанёлем среди цветов взорвали соцсеть, пользователи назвали их цветочной парочкой, а юные девы писали в комментариях влажные фантазии о том, как парни друг друга любят. Бэкхён всегда показывал эти опусы Чанёлю и неизменно наблюдал, как краснеют его уши и мелкими разрядами накатывает возбуждение. Они не были невинными мальчиками, но даже в эротических снах им не снилось то, что выдумывали дамы. 

— Ну рожу. Но ведь приложил!  
— Так ты хочешь снова почитать, как я имею тебя в зад? — спрашивает Бэкхён, невинно хлопая глазами. — Кстати, тут новый сценарий для секса, сейчас переведу…

Открыть пост он не успевает. Чанёль подныривает под руку и загораживает телефон, зажимая Бэкхёна в угол дивана. Озорная улыбка растягивается до оттопыренных ушей. Он изворачивается, тыкает в телефон и делает селфи. Спереди маячит его лоб крупным планом, а сзади возмущенный Бэкхён. Они возятся на диване в поисках лучшего ракурса, чтобы переделать фото, да еще и чтобы цветы попали в кадр. В итоге длинные руки Чанёля заменяют селфи-палку, он сам лежит на Бэкхёне, а на фоне маячит этажерка с горшками. 

Из-за возни, хорошего настроения и шаловливых рук Чанёля Бэкхён слегка возбужден. Он запускает пальцы в каштановую шевелюру, с грустью вспоминая розовый конфитюр на голове Чанёля, и массирует ему за ушами. Чанёль прикрывает глаза и стонет. 

— Я сейчас тебя возьму, — грудным басом говорит он.  
— И?  
— Просто возьму.

Бэкхён проводит пальцами по линии роста волос и спускается ниже, под воротник рубашки. Чанёль вскакивает, забрасывает дезориентированного Бэкхёна на плечо и тащит в спальню под вопли поставить, где взял. Там, повалившись на кровать, они целуются, пока на ощупь снимают одежду. Бэкхён отпускает контроль над связью, позволяя себе утонуть в эмоциях Чанёля. Они накатывают не сразу, тот тоже старается держать себя в руках в обычное время. Но во время секса все можно. Эти невероятные ощущения одного целого, когда и физически, и духовно они вместе, трудно описать. Самый любимый момент за секунду до пика, когда все чувства, все нервы натягиваются, а потом обрываются, принося освобождение, восторг и умиротворение. Они могут долго друг друга дразнить, тянуть время, играть и издеваться, но всегда ждут именно финала, одновременно желая его скорого наступления и пытаясь отсрочить момент.

Как в паршивых романтических фильмах Чанёль после секса курит. Хорошо, что приятный на запах вейп, а не сигареты. Бэкхён дышит вместе с ним лавандовым паром, лениво развалившись сверху. Одеться никто так и не подумал, и не за горами второй раунд.

У Бэкхёна ощущение, что у них нескончаемый медовый месяц, разбитый на кусочки. Они не так давно вместе, бросаться друг на друга ради секса — это нормально, а встречаются они редко, чтобы успеть надоесть. Но все равно хочется Чанёля ближе, больше, чтобы каждый день таскать его за уши, дразнить домашними тренировками перед зеркалом и ругаться, когда он в очередной раз не понимает, что делать с цветами. Это первый раз, когда Бэкхён приехал в Сеул к Чанёлю, все остальные разы они встречались в Стамбуле. Его это немного напрягает.

— Я тут подумал, а не вернуться ли мне в Корею, — говорит Бэкхён.  
— Тебе не нравится Стамбул?

Чанёль затягивается. Вейп привычно побулькивает.

— Почему? Очень нравится. Еда, сладости, то, чем я занимаюсь. К необычным для нашего менталитета вещам я уже привык и не обращаю внимания. Можно сказать, я люблю Стамбул.  
— Тогда зачем? — удивленно смотрит Чанёль.  
— Поближе к тебе хочу быть, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён и тут же получает по носу.

Он потирает кончик и прищуривается, смотря на Чанёля. Тот пытается сдержать ухмылку, но ничего не выходит.

— За что, а? Не хочешь видеть меня каждый день?  
— Я так давно ждал, пока ты подтвердишь свои слова о том, что тебе тоже надо над собой работать. Скажи, вот почему ты сразу решил, что нужно переезжать в Корею. Почему сначала не поделился мыслями со мной? Мы же все решаем в дискуссии, чтобы находить компромисс, забыл?

Довольную рожу Чанёля хочется стукнуть. Ждал он, видите ли. Просто на его фоне Бэкхён будет идеалом.

— Ладно, я хочу быть поближе к тебе, доволен? Мы видимся, когда ты проездом летишь в Европу. Мне уже мало.   
— Мой «проезд» иногда длится дольше, чем сама командировка, — хмыкает Чанёль. — Я тоже хочу быть с тобой, в одиночку невозможно тоскливо, что здесь, что в отелях. Хотя здесь хуже, я не чувствую, что это мой дом, мне сюда не хочется возвращаться.   
— Видишь, значит, мне точно надо вернуться в Корею.

Чанёль затягивается и долго выдыхает пар.

— Но ты любишь Стамбул. Понимаешь, я все равно буду ездить заграницу, так не все ли равно, откуда мне ездить? Финансами занимается Чунмён, мне не обязательно присутствовать в офисе.  
— Ты намекаешь, что?..  
— Кажется, прямым текстом говорю, разве нет? У тебя есть любимое занятие, любимый город. Зачем мне пересаживать любимый цветок из горшка, если ему еще в старом комфортно? Понимаешь аналогию?

Бэкхён фыркает. 

— А ты не жертвуешь своими интересами?   
— Отнюдь. Из Стамбула удобнее путешествовать, практически центр Евразии. А в нерабочее время я буду с тобой. Кругом одни плюсы. Слушай. А почему я раньше об этом не подумал?

Чанёль лезет целоваться. 

— А ты забыл, как мы конспирировались от хозяина моей квартиры, чтобы не понял, что мы пара? — напоминает Бэкхён.   
— Подумаешь, проблема, продадим эту квартиру, купим там свою, и не будем зависеть от хозяев.   
— А виза? А гражданство? А?..  
— Бэкхён, было бы желание, а возможность найдется. А сейчас заткнись и давай трахаться.


End file.
